It's Complicated
by Aristotle29
Summary: Suzuki lives in Konoha with her mom and step-dad and she lives a good life; she hads friends, plays volleyball, and get's good grades. However, her step-dad is violent with her mother. What will happen when he starts being violent with her? Who are her old friends that show up? Why won't she go to the police? Will anyone find out and help her? M for violence. No yaoi! Ita x OC
1. Old friends

**A/N: **Don't yell at me! Lol I know I have to update Surprise Trip, but I can't seem to think of a stupid, funny idea for it! Gomen! I am feeling a bit more serious, for I am a serious person if you haven't already found that out from my stories! Now, this story is a bit … different. Not too different, but different and a bit … I don't know, harsh? You decide for yourself. I came up with this idea after reading some other fanficion and after listening to Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. So blame them if you don't like the … abuse or violence! It will get better though, I promise! I don't like to stick to too depressing, I like getting justice and whatnot, so there will be a happy ending to this story! You should know that already! I hate sad endings, they make me cry! Okay, so I hope you guys are okay with it and that it's not too … horrid or whatever else you can think of. R&R&F please! ^-^

**Disclaimer: **I would love to own Itachi … you know, like in marriage! That would be awesome, right? OR am I just fangirling too much? Probable am …

_"My friends have made the story of my life. In a thousand ways they have turned my limitations into beautiful privileges and enabled me to walk serene and happy in the shadow cast by my desperation."- Helen Keller_

'What day is it?' I thought as I woke up to the sun shinning through my window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes until they got used to the bright sunlight that made me think I was in a white room or something. I sighed and got up, thinking it was Friday and that I had school. I took a quick, warm, soothing shower and got dressed in my usual attire: a black tank-top, jean shorts, black socks, and then my black-ish-blue flip flops. I decided to put my shoulder length, black hair into a ponytail so I wouldn't have to blow-dry and then straighten it. That would take forever and it was almost eight. 'Shit, I hope my mom hasn't gone to work yet, or else I will be so screwed!' I thought as I grabbed my bags and ran down stairs into my kitchen to find my mom.

My house was simple, plain, and I loved it. It was two stories and had wood floors, except for my room, I had asked for carpet and my parents let me pick it out. I picked black. The walls were tan, but almost brown. The living room had a couch that was tan colored, two chairs on either side of the couch that were also tan, a table in front of the couch, and a flat screen TV on the wall. There were plants spread across the room too, and we had a few pictures of vacation spots we had gone to; including New York, Chicago, Seoul, and Okinawa. My kitchen had an island and the other normal things found in a kitchen. My parents were original and the kitchen was white and simple. Our dinning room had a table that could fit ten for a party or business meeting. The table and chairs were polished wood that matched our floor. On the second floor were the rooms. The hallway was straight, but then turned right after my parent's room. My parent's room matched the house; it had a wooden floor, tan, but almost brown walls, and the furniture was tan, like the couch and chairs on the first floor. My parent's room also had a bathroom that was pretty big; it had a shower, a bathtub, two big sinks, a toilet, and a random wooden bench that was painted to color of the bathroom, white. Across from my parent's room was their office. It had two desks, a few chairs that rolled, and a few plants scattered about. Next to the office was the quest bedroom in case family stopped by. It was like my parents room … almost exactly. When you turned right, my room was at the end of the hall, only a few feet down the hallway. My room wasn't like the others. I personally decorated and I loved it! I had black carpet and blue walls. I liked darker colors, you could even go as far as calling me emo, but my personality didn't fit being emo … on most days. I was a fun person when I was happy, but when I was in one of my moods, I could be quiet for days on end and people show concern for me, but I would brush it by. Most of my friends got used to my weird personality, but others thought I was just too weird. I didn't care, people can think what they want, was how I put it to my parents who worried. I had a queen sized bed that had a dark blue comforter and a black pillow. I had a wooden desk, a wooden nightstand, a wooden dresser, and closet, and then a bathroom. My bathroom had been white, until I painted it dark blue. My bathroom was the same as my parent's though, besides the whole color thing.

I looked around my kitchen and I didn't see my mom, I didn't even see any coffee in the coffee maker. 'Is my mom even up!?' I thought putting backpack and my volleyball bag down on the floor and ran up my stairs to find my parent's room. I slowly opened the door and saw both of my parents sleeping. 'What the hell!? It's almost eight and my parents, who are supposed to go to work, are sleeping?' I thought as I quickly walked to my mom's side of the bed and shook her awake. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked.

"Are you okay, honey?" My mom asked still tired.

"Why are you asleep? I have school in like, ten minutes! Don't you have work too?" I asked in a hurried voice. I didn't want to be late for school … again! I would be my second time and I didn't want to make a habit of it! I saw my mom smile and laugh a little. 'What was so funny about this?' I thought angrily.

"Come on mom! I have school!" She sat up and looked at me and shook her head.

"What day do you think it is?" I narrowed my eyes with confusion.

"Friday … why?" My mom smiled.

"Honey, it's not Friday. It was Friday two days ago." My eyes widened. She couldn't be serious? I got up and got ready in about fifteen minutes only to find out I didn't have school? Damn. I could have slept in! I smiled at my mom.

"Great, I got up for nothing! I'm going to go for a jog and then going back to bed."I told my mom who nodded and went back to sleep. My dad never even moved. I shook my head and shut the door on my way out. I went into my room and changed into running clothes, or jogging clothes in my case. I put on a black cutoff and some spandex; I grabbed my tennis shoes and walked out of my room and went back down stairs to see my bags still in the kitchen.

"I can't believe I thought it was fucking Friday!" I laughed a bit as I grabbed my phone and IPod and headed outside. We lived in a small, not really remote, town in Japan, but it was pretty quiet. There was about ten or so thousand, but Konoha was pretty quiet, on most days. People either farmed or worked in Tokyo, about an hour drive. My parents worked in Tokyo and travelled a lot because of their jobs. My mom was a manager of a major company that had places all over the world and my dad was the manager of some other major company too.

I started my medium paced jog and headed for the new district being built. My normal route passed the new district and went into town, passed the farmers market, and then I did a u-turn and made my way back. I put my headphones in my ears and listened to my favorite kind of music, rock. I put on 'Better Off This Way' and put my volume on high and started a medium pace. I normally didn't run into anyone on a Saturday at eight in the morning, so I didn't bother to keep my music quiet.

I ran down my driveway and I turned right and started down the sidewalk. I ran passed my neighbors and down the street. After about ten minutes of running and turning right once, I came upon the new district being built. It was only a few streets away, but it was at the end of a street that was a dead end. I ran up to it and was about to turn around, when I ran into someone, well they ran into me. I paused my music and turned around to the person who ran into me. My eyes widened and so did his. I pulled out my headphones and stared in amazement.

"How the hell?" I said aloud. He smiled and gave me a hug, I hugged back. I hadn't seen him since … since I was seven, that was nine years ago!

"I didn't know you lived in Konoha? I thought you moved somewhere different." Sasuke said to me. I smiled and let him go.

"I got the name wrong. What are you doing here?" I asked turning toward the gate. He smiled.

"Moving here." My eyes widened again and I smiled even bigger. My best friend I had when I was younger was back!

"Yay!" I said jumping on him again, that's when I heard a small cough. I let Sasuke go and saw his brother. I smiled and so did he.

"Itachi!" I said running to him. I jumped and gave him a hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" I said finally letting Itachi go. It was good to have them back. Sasuke was my best friend and like a brother to me. Itachi was also like a brother to me, but he had grown up … they both did. I smiled in content.

"We missed you too Suzuki. So why are you running? It's a bit chilling out here you know." Itachi said. I glared half-ass at him.

"I am running for volleyball. We have a tournament soon and I want to make sure that I don't get lazy on our off time."

"You're in volleyball? Nice." Sasuke said. I nodded to him.

"Thanks, speaking of which, I need to go finish my run. I am glad you guys are back, oh- here is my number, we need to catch up!" I said putting my headphones back in. They nodded at me and headed into their district.

I ran down the street and turned right to head toward the farmer's market. I couldn't believe they were back. I was friends with Sasuke since we were kids. We both lived in Tokyo and lived next to each other. We were really close and I was also close with Itachi and the rest of the family. My family and I moved soon after my seventh birthday for some reason, but I didn't question my parents. But I missed the whole Uchiha family when we moved. They were really nice people and if I remembered correctly, they were also … cops. I narrowed my eyes at the thought … if they found out … I shook my mind of the horrid thought and kept running until I got to the farmer's market. People were starting to come out now, so I decided to turn around and head back the way I came. I ran back and decided to run back down the road to the Uchiha district to see if I would run into anyone else. But I didn't and I ran back toward my house.

I picked up my pace to get home so I could go back to sleep or play volleyball with a few friends. I ran up my driveway and into my home. I shut off my IPod and took off my shoes and picked them up. I walked passed the kitchen to see my dad drinking coffee and reading the paper. My mom was nowhere in sight. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to get water to myself.

"Morning dad, do you know where mom is?" I asked. He didn't answer me and I shook my head. 'At least he didn't yell at me.' I thought as I started to walk out of the kitchen, when my dad spoke up.

"Where were you?" I turned around. 'Can't you tell by how I am dressed?' I almost said, but thought better of it.

"For a run." I looked up from his paper and glared at me. I glared back and he stood up.

"Don't give me that tone of voice!" He said raising his voice. I glared.

"What tone of voice? I only stated I went for a run. May I please go now?" I asked getting pissed. My dad narrowed his eyes and slapped me. My eyes widened and I looked back at his retreating back as he took his seat.

"Don't talk back to me. Leave." I held my cheek, but said nothing as I glared at the stairs as I climbed them.

About five years ago, my real dad died; I was only eleven. He was a police officer and took his job seriously. He was undercover and in a big bust, but there was a shoot out and he got in the middle of it. My dad, Ichiro, was a great guy and I missed him dearly. My mom did too, but then she met Takashi and fell in love. He was charming and a nice guy … at first. But when my mom married him, he became violent. This started only a few months ago. But he had only hit my mom so far. My mom took every one of his apologies and thought he wouldn't do it again, until the next time he hit her. I was pissed at him for hurting my mom, Yoko, and I wanted to go to the police, but he told me if I went to the police, they wouldn't believe me and he was right. My mom was too in 'love' with him to go to the police and even if she wasn't, Takashi was friends with every cop in Konoha. He would never be charged.

I went to my room, without looking for my mom, just in case there was a bruise on my face. I shut my door and put my shoes down and my water on my desk. I went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was a slight mark, but nothing too bad. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to hit me! He never hit me before, only my mom. I glared at the mirror. I had wanted to do something for the longest time, but didn't know how to. 'Damn it! If anyone sees this, my mom and I could be in danger.' I thought thinking of the threat Takashi had told me when I first saw my mom get hit. _"Tell anyone and you and your mom will regret it with your lives." _I narrowed my eyes as I stepped out of my bathroom and changed into some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. It was fall, so it was starting to get cold, but it wasn't too cold yet where I had to stop running. I decided to stay in my room for a bit, just in case Takashi decided he wanted to hit me again. I took out my phone and realized I had a message.

Sakura: Did you hear about the Uchiha's?

Me: Yeah, I ran into Sasuke and Itachi! Remember how I told you I used to be best friends with them until I moved here?

Sakura: That's right! Lucky, they both are hot!

How did she know? I wondered as I sat on my bed.

Me: How do you know if they are hot or not?

Sakura: They were on TV this morning, saying that the Uchiha's would be the new police force or something like that. I was looking at Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke has the short hair, right?

My eyes narrowed. A new police force, that meant that Takashi didn't know them … which meant I could have a chance … My mind started to fill with ideas on how to handle the situation, but I decided to worry about it later.

Me: Yes, he is! I have to go, but we should get to the gym early on Monday to work on our jump serves.

Sakura: Okay, see you later!

I put my phone down and lied down; looking at my dark blue ceiling, closing my eyes, hoping sleep would come. After a few moments, my phone buzzed. I sighed; I was not going to get back to bed for the life of me! I sat up and saw a number I didn't know.

Person: Hey, It's Sasuke. You should come see the district.

I smiled and put Sasuke in my contacts. Kami, I missed Sasuke and his family.

Me: Tell me when and I'll be there!

Sasuke: Are you busy now?

Me: On my way!

I shut my phone and decided to change into jeans, but leave my black sweatshirt. I stepped out of my room with my flip flops in hand and headed down stairs. I saw my mom and Takashi in the kitchen arguing about something, but stopped to look at me when I walked in.

"I'm going to Sasuke's. I'll be back later sometime." I said hoping to get out of there with out talking to Takashi, but my hopes were foiled when he talked.

"You are friends with the son of the head chief?" He asked standing up. I looked at my mom and she had worry in her eyes.

"We have been friends since I was a child." I said putting on my flip flops.

"If you even dare tell him-" He didn't finish his sentence as he punched me in the stomach. My eyes widened and I fell to the floor coughing.

"Suzuki! Are you okay! Takashi, what is wrong with you?" My mom said helping me up. He waved her off and sat back down and glared at me. I glared back and turned around, pulling out of my mom's hands and running out the door. When I was a block away, I stopped running and fell to my knees. My stomach felt horrible. I stood back up and leaned on a tree that was nearby for a moment before I started to slowly walk to the Uchiha district. I had two options: I could either not tell them about the abuse and keep it secret and keep my mom and me alive. Or I could tell them and risk Takashi not going to jail and killing my mom and me. I glared at the ground as I turned on the road and took my hand away from my stomach, trying to not show anything. I would keep it a secret, I couldn't risk it.

I walked down the street and stopped at the Uchiha gate. I smiled, they put up their symbol. I was too preoccupied to notice someone come up to me and stand next to me until the person coughed. I jumped and looked to my right and smiled as I hugged him.

"Enjoying the view?" Sasuke asked me as I let go and we walked into the Uchiha district. I shook my head and walked next to him.

"I was … until you ruined it." I said laughing. He punched me and shook his head. I looked around me as we walked. There were about ten houses, maybe more, in the Uchiha district.

"Where is Shisui? I should have heard him by now." I said as we turned left and headed for the big house as the end.

"He stayed in Tokyo to take care of business there." I nodded and stared in awe. His house wasn't a house … it was a fucking mansion! His house was three stories and a little smaller than a football field. It was like the older Japanese houses, but much, much bigger. It was made out of bricks and looked kind of eerie, but still welcoming.

My mouth fell open and I stopped walking, causing Sasuke to stop and see what the hell I was doing. He laughed and I glared at him.

"I would close your mouth, you could catch flies."

"Ha ha. You better show me around or I will be so lost!" I said catching up to him. He nodded and opened the door and we both walked in. We took of our shoes and he took me to the kitchen first.

There were maids everywhere, cleaning, cooking, and putting groceries away. The kitchen had an island, two ovens, and a million cabinets. There was a massive refrigerator and a freezer. The floor, in the whole house, was a nice, dark blue color, but in the kitchen, it was tile.

"Damn Sasuke, this house is bigger than your other one!" I said as we left the kitchen. He laughed.

"Itachi and I grew up. Our parents decided that we needed a bigger house now and for any people that stayed the night." I nodded and he took me throughout his house.

On the first floor were the dinning room, kitchen, living room, TV room, and a nice patio outside. The second floor were rooms: Itachi's. Sasuke's, and their parent's room, with an extra five rooms in case of a sleepover or family visiting … even though most of their family already lived near them.

We stepped into Sasuke's room because I bugged him to let me in and he finally caved. I jumped up and down as he opened his door. My mouth fell open … damn.

"Sasuke, we have a problem." I said seriously. He looked at me with worry.

"What? Are you okay?" I shook my head and looked around.

"We are too similar." I said smiling. He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because my room has black carpet and dark blue walls … the opposite of your room and all your furniture is wooden, like mine." I said looking at him. He had dark blue carpet and black walls … wow!

"Damn. We are too similar." I laughed and we continued to explore his house. When we passed one door, it opened and I jumped. Sasuke stopped walking and looked at his brother.

"Nii-san." He said with a nod. Itachi nodded at him and looked at me with a smile. I smiled back and then glared.

"Don't scare me next time!" I said slightly punching him.

"It is not my fault you got scared; I was simply going to get water." I shook my head and started to walk toward Sasuke.

"Have fun Itachi, I need to finish my tour with Sasu here so we can catch up!" I said. I heard him 'hn' and Sasuke and I kept walking.

"Don't call me Sasu." Sasuke said looking at me as we walked up some stairs. I laughed, he always hated when we were kids and I called him that.

"Sorry, old habit." I said shrugging. When we got to the third floor, my eyes widened. I looked around and I almost fainted. I did a full 180 and looked back at Sasuke.

"Yeah … come find me in about ten years!" I said walking through the massive library that they had. It took up one fucking whole floor! There were multiple rows of books upon books! I was in love!

"Don't get too caught up, we still have to catch up you know." He said laughing a bit. I glared, but then let it go.

"Remind me to come by more often, okay?" I said jokingly on the outside, but I kept thinking about staying over more, just in case Takashi decided to … 'Stop thinking about it Suzuki, you're with Sasuke!' I thought as we came to the middle of the floor and sat down on the couch that was there. It was a lovely tan color and was very soft.

"Kami, it's been a while since I have seen you." I said.

"You saw me this morning." I glared.

"You know what I mean!" He nodded.

"So … how have you been?" I asked him after a minute or too.

"I've been good. It's been weird without you though. You didn't fangirl over me like the other girls did; it was nice having you there." Sasuke said. I smiled.

"How about you, how have you been?" My smile fell from my face, but I looked away from him, trying to show anything. Now was the time if I was going to tell him or not … I had to decide and now. I sighed and looked back at him.

"It was hard, you know? I had to get new friends, familiarize myself with the new surroundings, and not be sad about leaving my best friends behind." I said. He nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Come with me." Sasuke said standing up. I stood up and followed.

"Where are we going?"I asked, but he didn't answer me; he only gave me a smirk. 'I wonder where the hell he is taking me.' I thought as we went down to the first floor.

"Sasuke where are we-" My sentence stopped as we walked into the living room and three faces looked at me. I smiled and ran over and hugged Mikoto.

"Suzuki? What on earth are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged me.

"My family and I moved here from Tokyo!" I said letting her go. She looked at me and smiled.

"You have grown up so much!" She said. I smiled and looked at Fugaku as he stood up and walked over to me. He wasn't much of a hugging type, but I didn't care. I hugged him with a smile. Surprisingly, he hugged me back.

"It's good to see you sir." I said letting go with a smile. He gave me a small smile.

"You too Suzuki." Sasuke was sitting next to Itachi on the couch and I decided to sit in the middle of them, just because. When we were all sitting down, we started to talk.

"How have you been darling? How are your parents? Ichiro and Yoko, are they well?" That took my smile away from my face and they all noticed. Itachi put his hand on my hands that were in my lap.

"Suzuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Um … my mother is fine. My dad … he um … he died when I was eleven." I said quietly. I heard Mikoto gasp. Itachi squeezed my hand. I looked at him with a smile and then looked at his parents that were like another set of parents for me.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry." I shook my head.

"It's okay. He was doing his job … I guess being a cop took its toll on him."

"Do you mind if I ask how he died?" Fugaku asked.

"It was a drug bust and they got a little trigger happy. A few other officers got injured, but only my father died." I said. He nodded.

"I am sorry." I nodded at him. I thought for a moment to try to find something else we could talk about that wasn't so depressing and then I smirked, causing them to look at me. I looked at Sasuke and Itachi when I spoke.

"So, how are you two feeling about going to school here … you know, with all the new girls that will fawn all over you?" I said laughing at their faces. Sasuke got pale and so did Itachi.

"I already know one fangirl that will be on you when you set foot in the school." I said and they looked at me.

"My friend Sakura. She saw you guys on TV and thought you both were hot."

"Anyone else?" Itachi asked. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Um … yeah." I said trying not to laugh.

"How many?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, there's Sakura, Ino, Karin, Temari, Tenten, and maybe a few others … so, about ten or soo. But that is only my friends. There are about a hundred other girls in the school." I said with a smirk. Mikoto and Fugaku shook their heads, while Sasuke and Itachi still were pale.

"Don't worry, you guys will be fine … I think." I said. Sasuke and Itachi finally snapped out of it and glared at me. I put my hands up.

"Hey now, don't take it out on me if girls like how you both look!" I said. That's when I saw Sasuke smirk. I raised my eyebrow.

"So you think we are hot too?" My eyes widened.

"Hey now, I didn't-"

"You said girls liked how we look. You are a girl, no?" Itachi said next to me with a smirk too. So what if I had a small, itsy, bitsy crush on Itachi! Sasuke was always like a brother to me and so was Itachi … for a while. Then I got to know him a bit more and I started to like him, but then I moved.

"So I hear that you guys will be replacing the police here!" I said looking at Fugaku, ignoring Sasuke and Itachi.

"Yes, the other police officers will be moved to Tokyo and keep their jobs, but the Uchiha's will be the police force here. Itachi is going to be part-time until he graduates, just so he gets the ropes. Sasuke will join too, when he is older." Fugaku answered. I nodded. I was happy for Itachi and Sasuke; they liked working in the force. However, if I was going to be close with them, I had to figure out how to keep them away from Takashi and my mom, whom had bruises on her body and Takashi had a short temper. If I brought Sasuke or anyone else from the Uchiha family, I would pay.

"That's awesome." I said.

"I have a wonderful Idea! How about you bring your mother over for dinner in about two weeks? It'll be Thanksgiving and we can celebrate!" I smiled, but dreaded the occasion. I nodded.

"Sure, but um … I forgot to mention, my mother got re-married." Silence.

"She did? Well good for her, I am glad she moved on. What's the guy's name?" Mikoto said after a minute.

"His name is Takashi." I didn't want to say anything more about the awful man and hoped they wouldn't keep asking questions about it … but I was wrong.

"Takashi, huh? Sounds like a nice name, how do you like having him as a step-father?" She kept asking. Damn it. I didn't want to lie to them, but I didn't want to tell the truth either.

"He's nice, a little weird though." I said as I looked at the time. 'Shit, it's passed dinner time.' I thought standing up.

"I am sorry to have to leave like this, but I am missing my dinner. It was nice seeing you all again. You have a lovely home." I said hugging Mikoto and Fugaku again.

"It was good to see you too dear. I hope to see you around here plenty." I nodded and headed toward the door with Sasuke and Itachi. I put on my shoes and looked at them and hugged them both.

"Kami, it's good to see you both again. I am glad you guys are back." I said letting them go.

"It's good to see you too Suzuki. See you at school Monday." I nodded at Sasuke and he left. Leaving Itachi and me alone.

"Here's my number, I gave Sasuke it earlier, but I don't think he gave it to you." I said handing him a piece of paper. He took it and put it in his pocket.

"It's good to see you again Suzuki. I am sorry about your father." My smile got smaller, but was still there.

"Thanks. I have to go, but … see you around." I said leaving their home and making my way out of their district and to my house. I only hoped that they were either too involved with their work to notice or that they didn't mind I was late … I could hope, right?

* * *

I know it's a bit depressing, but I write serious stories better! I don't know why, but I do! Maybe because I like being serious and take a lot of things seriously ... unless I am with friends ... That is a completely different story! But again, gomen for the little bit of depressing-ness. But if you are confused or something, ask and I will explain! Review to tell me if I should continue or not! Thanks!


	2. Cramps'

**A/N: **I have no idea how this story is! Lol I hope it's okay though. There will be some romance later, but not now. Umm … yeah, I hope it's okay … I haven't gotten any feedback, so I don't know if it's good or bad. But oh well. R&R&F please and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, don't own Naruto … it'd be really sweet if I did though!

"_Sometimes being oblivious isn't so nice." _

I stopped at the doorstep, hoping that they would be okay with me being a bit late. I took a deep breath and opened the door. 'No yelling yet.' I thought as I took off my shoes and walked toward the kitchen. I saw them sitting there, waiting for me.

"Sorry, they gave me a tour and-"

"Go to your room." I raised my eyebrow. 'No dinner? That's a first.' I thought. I looked at my mother and saw a new bruise. I glared at Takashi.

"Why did you hit her again?" I asked. He looked at me, for the first time I walked in.

"That is none of your business. Now go to your room or I will make you." I narrowed my eyes.

"Really? You're not my father; I don't have to listen to you. And by the way, I am friends with the new chief, I thought you already new that!"I yelled. He stood up, but didn't walk towards me.

"Did you just threaten me?"

"No fuck Sherlock! I have had enough with this bullshit! You cannot just hit my mother and me if you fucking feel like it! It's illegal and fucking wrong! I don't know how my mother loves you! You are a fucking dickhead that needs to go to jail!" I yelled. I had had enough. He walked toward me, calmly, and stood in front of me.

"You think you can just talk back to me whenever you feel like it because you are friends with the chief's sons? Let me tell you something. If anyone come knocking on that door and asks if I am abusing MY family, I will kill your mother." He whispered in my ear.

"No you won't. Come on mom, we are staying at the Uchiha's for the night." I said walking toward my mom who hadn't said a word. I didn't get very far though; my hair was pulled on.

"Ow." I said as Takashi pulled me toward my room.

"Let. Me. Go!" I said. My mom didn't do a fucking thing! I felt my eyes sadden, how did she love this … monster? I wondered as I was thrown into my room and against my wall. I fell to the floor and quickly stood up. Takashi looked furious.

"She is not going anywhere and you will tell no one or you will regret it." He said walking toward me. I narrowed my eyes and didn't move. Then I saw his punch coming. I ducked and tried to run to the other side of the room where my bat was. I had gotten it from a grandma who thought I played softball instead of volleyball. She was half deaf. I didn't make it to the other side of the room, for I was pushed and I fell to the floor. Takashi then kicked my stomach, where he had punched me earlier.

"Ah!" I said as I took a defensive position, trying to block my stomach and my head. He kept kicking though and hit my back and stomach multiple times. After a few minutes, he stopped and I thought it was over. I was wrong.

Takashi picked me and pushed me to the wall again and put his fingers around my neck.

"You will not talk back to me or tell anyone or your mom will die and you will be on the verge of death. Do you understand?" I was running out of air and put my hands on his face, putting my thumbs by his eyes and I pressed down, trying to pluck them out.

"Ugh!" He yelled and let me go. I held my throat as he stepped back a few steps. I kicked him and he stumbled back a bit. I was about to kick him again, but my back and stomach hurt so much and I fell against the wall panting in pain. Takashi recovered and punched me in the stomach again and let me fall to the floor. I heard his steps leave my room and slam my door. I lied on the ground and curled in a ball, trying not to move so much.

"Damn it. I have volleyball tomorrow too. How can I play like this?" I said aloud as I pushed myself up into the sitting position and leaned against the wall. I looked at my phone and saw it was about nine at night and I had to get up early so I could practice with Sakura with volleyball. I sighed, only about another week to go and no more volleyball. It was also getting colder out too, so I could wear long sleeves too. 'Why am I thinking about this? I should just tell them and get Takashi arrested!' I thought to myself. 'No, Takashi might not go because my mom will not testify and it's their word against mine. He would go free and then I would be in trouble and my mom might die. I can't tell anyone.' I thought as I got a text message. I looked and saw it was Itachi. I smiled a little smile.

Itachi: Hope you didn't get into trouble for being late.

I sighed. He always worried about me.

Me: Nah, they were cool with it.

I hated to lie to him, but I didn't want to risk my mom's life on it. I knew I could trust Itachi and his family, but I didn't know if I could trust the jury … Takashi knew … most people and they liked him.

Itachi: I am glad. I was meaning to ask you something. When my mother invited your family over for Thanksgiving, you seemed uncertain. Why?

He fucking caught that? He was always able to observe everything very well.

Me: I did? I don't know, maybe because Takashi hasn't met you guys.

'Wow, how much worse of a lie can I come up with?'

Itachi: Are you sure that's it?

Me: You worry too much. ^-^

Itachi: Okay, I won't press.

Me: I have to have to sleep; Sakura and I are going in early to work on our jump serves.

'How? I have no idea!'

Itachi: Goodnight Suzuki.

Me: Goodnight Ita!

I put my phone on my nightstand and pushed myself up and slowly walked to my closet to find my pajamas. I found loose ones and put them on. Once I did that, I grabbed my bat and headed back to my bed. I put my bat under my bed and lied down.

"Ow, ow, ow." I said as I lied down on my left side and looked out my window. Being on the second story, I could see some of Konoha and I had a great view of the moon. I fell asleep soon after, happy that Sasuke and Itachi were back and then worried about volleyball. I had to come up with an excuse.

I woke up to sunshine on my face. I looked at my clock and saw it was about six in the morning. Time to get up and get ready got to school. I slowly got up, trying to see if I was sore or not. Sore was and understatement.

"Damn it." I said as I held my stomach and slowly walked into my bathroom. I stripped and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Holy shit. Gym is going to be fun." I said as I looked at my bruised body. I had multiple, big, black bruises on my stomach. I turned around and saw a few big bruises on my back, but luckily I didn't have any bruises on my throat, those would be hard to lie about. I sighed and turned on my shower to hot. I stepped in and winced t the pain. I hoped that taking a hot shower would help with the pain later and that I would be able to hide everything and just play volleyball like nothing happened.

I got out of my shower and dried myself; I walked into my room and grabbed some soft shorts that were black and a T-shirt that was red with a black scull in the left, top corner of it saying 'I take no prisoners' under it. It was a volleyball shirt, meaning that I would crush my opponent. I loved the shirt and put it on after I put on a sports bra. Once I was dressed, I blow-dried my hair and straightened it. I had bangs that went to my eye on my right side and then shoulder length hair that was black. I nodded and put on some make-up like I usually did. When I was done, I walked into my room, noticing that I was walking better than I did when I awoke.

"Maybe I can play volleyball after all." I said looking at the clock. It was almost seven. 'Time to eat and then leave.' I thought as I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. When I was walking downstairs, I felt pain in my back and stomach. I stopped walking and gripped the railing. 'Damn it, I thought I was better.' I thought as I kept going down stairs hoping no one was up yet. Luckily, the kitchen was empty. I sighed in relief and grabbed some cereal and ate in contentment. I didn't have dinner, so I was starving.

When I was done, I grabbed my bags that I had left yesterday morning in the kitchen, and headed out the door. I didn't feel like saying goodbye to anyone, not even my mom. She did nothing even though she knew what Takashi had done. I was beginning to lose trust in my mom and that scared me.

I walked down my driveway and headed to school. It was a little after seven and it took me about ten minutes to get to the school. I walked slowly and I finally got to school.

I walked to my locker first and dropped off my bag and books, then I went to the team locker room and put my bag in my locker. I put on my tennis shoes and walked into the gym. I had been okay on the walk to school and I hoped I would hang in there until after volleyball practice after school. I was screwed.

"Hey Suzuki, you ready?" Sakura asked me as she walked over with a cart of balls. I nodded and grabbed one. The net was already set up, so we didn't have to set it up ourselves, thank god. I would hurt so much!

"Let's do this!" I said smiling. We both threw the ball in the air, did our approach, and she hit her ball. I fell to my knees in pain.

"Damn it." I said.

"Suzuki? You okay?" Sakura asked me as she came by my side. I nodded, trying to come up with a good excuse. 'Got it!'

"Yeah, my cramps are really bad apparently. Sorry, I can't continue." She nodded in understanding. Period cramps were the worst.

"It's okay, go and rest. I am going to hit a few more, but then we can go to our first class." I nodded and slowly stood up. I walked into the team locker room and collapsed on the bench.

"Cramps? That's the best I got?" I asked myself. But it was all I had at the moment. Volleyball was almost over; I just had to hold out until then. After about ten minutes Sakura came back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I said blatantly. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry I don't have any meds, but if you drink water throughout the day, you should feel a little bit better. Maybe try to eat a bit too." I nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Sakura, let's get to class." I said trying to hide my pain as I walked my normal pace.

We went to our lockers and then met in our first class, English. We were the first ones and we decided to sit in the back. I sighed in relief as I sat down.

"Soooo? What are they like?" She asked me.

"Who are what like?" I asked confused.

"Sasuke and his brother!" I shook my head, let it begin.

"They are both really nice. I don't know what they are like now since I moved when we were young, but they are nice." I said. She nodded.

"You aren't like … crushing on Sasuke are you?" Damn, she was fast! She already was claiming him as hers! I laughed.

"No, you can have him. But to warn you, he doesn't like fangirls." Her eye's widened.

"It's okay, he'll fall for me!" She said as people started to walk in.

"Hey, forehead." Ino said sitting in front of us. Sakura's eyes twitched.

"Hello pig." They had had a stupid little rival since they were young, but I wouldn't judge, everyone had their quarks.

Students filled the desks in the room, which was about twenty, but the seat next to me empty, I made sure of that. After about another ten minutes … after the bell rang, our teacher finally showed up.

"Sorry I was late; I had to find the new student." Kakashi said waiting for the rebuttal, but it never came since we all knew that, for once, he was telling the truth.

"Is Sasuke Uchiha really our new student?" A girl asked from the front row. Kakashi nodded toward the door and Sasuke walked in. I sighed and waited for the girls to go crazy. Three. Two. One. Whispers started around the room and Sakura's eyes were clued onto him. I shook my head, really?

"This is Sasuke Uchiha and he will be going to school here from now on out. You can go sit next to … Suzuki in the back." He said pointing. Sasuke had the look of dread when he walked in, expecting the fangirls, but when he realized I was in there, he seemed to relax a bit. As he walked back to sit next to me, all the girls, and some guys, stared at him.' I never knew they were gay …' I thought with a smile and looked at Sasuke as he sat down to my right.

"Took you long enough." I said to him. He glared.

"I was trying to be seen by many girls, guess that's over now." I laughed, causing every girl to look at me with anger and jealousy. I looked at all of them and glared.

"You got a problem? No? Good, now stop fucking looking at my friend like you want to eat him!" I said to all of them. Their eyes widened at my directness, but I didn't care, they were making my friend uncomfortable! I shook my head as Kakashi started to teach our class.

Throughout the day, I realized that Sasuke had every class with me, but I wasn't complaining, we had a lot of catching up to do still. At lunch, Sasuke sat with me and my friends. He had made some friends too; including Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and a few others. As we were eating, I looked around to see if I could find Itachi and when I did, I smiled. I knew he would fit in with them; he was sitting next to the group known as Akatsuki. They were nice … if you were on there good side and unfortunately, not many people were. I however, knew most of them pretty well and we got along alright. Itachi, after a moment of me looking at him, looked over at me. I smiled and waved. He nodded and that made a few members of the Akatsuki look over. I smirked at them and Deidara, whom had a mini rival with me in volleyball just for fun, walked over to me.

My table stopped talking upon Deidara coming over. Sasuke looked at him and then me with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a friend and apparently friends with your brother." I said indicating Itachi by the other members. Sasuke looked and nodded at his brother.

"Hey Suzuki, I hear you didn't do any jump serves today. I think I am going to win, yeah." I glared. We had made a bet at the beginning of school that I could, at the end of the volleyball season, make more jump serves in than he could. He played volleyball for fun at his house and told me he was pretty good at jump serves, but I didn't believe him, thus the bet.

"I don't need practice; I am already good enough to beat you." I said with a smirk. He glared.

"We'll see next Monday, yeah! Meet in the gym at seven, un!" I stood up and shook his hand.

"Deal. If I win, you have to go around school in pink Powder-Puff Girl pajamas saying that you suck at serving and that I am better than you." I said with a smile. His eyes widened and some people at my table laughed. He glared at them and then looked at me.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to … you have to … um …" I smirked, he didn't know what to make me do.

"You don't know, do you? It's okay, but make sure you know on Monday, kay?" I said. He smiled.

"Can't wait to see you lose, yeah." I sat grabbed my lunch and stood up.

"Me lose? You got another think coming! Hey Sakura, want to go to the gym?" I said with a smirk. She nodded and stood up.

"Sorry Deidara, but I need to go do extra serves. See you later Sasuke!" I said turning around with Sakura. Sasuke nodded and went back to talking to his friends.

"No fair, un! I'm coming too!" I stopped walking and looked at him.

"No way!" I said. We both glared at each other for a few minutes.

"Suzuki? Hello? We should go now if we want a few minutes to serve!" Sakura said, but I didn't stop glaring and neither did he. I heard Sakura sigh and sit back down.

"We can go in the morning tomorrow Suzuki, lunch is almost over anyway." I stopped glaring at him and he smirked.

"Fine." I said sitting again. Deidara went back to his seat and we all finished out lunch and went to our last two classes.

At the end of the day, I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed toward the gym for practice. My stomach and back had chilled out a little, but I still felt the bruises. Changing was going to be interesting. As I was walking to the gym, I ran into Sasuke and Itachi again.

"How was your guy's first day?" I asked them.

"Fine, except for the girls … and some guys." Sasuke said as he winced. I laughed and looked at Itachi.

"It was fine." I nodded.

"How did you get into Akatsuki so fast? It usually takes about a month for someone to get into it." I asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"I had most of my classes with Pein." I nodded, that explained it!

"Is it okay if I stop by after practice so we can talk more … and I can look in your guy's library!?" I asked with a smile. They smiled back and shook their head.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Itachi asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sweet! I'll see you then!" I said heading toward the gym again. In the locker room, I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. No one was there yet, so I quickly changed and walked out. 'That worked out well.' I thought putting my bag in my locker as my teammates walked in.

"How are you already dressed?" Sakura asked. I shrugged.

"I got here kind of fast for some reason." I said. She nodded and once she was dressed, we headed to the gym to do our warm-ups. We normally ran about a lap, stretched, did some passing drills, some serving drills, and then we played a little game at the end. My stomach and back seemed to hold out okay, so I didn't pay too much attention to them.

After we were done with practice, our coach, Tsunade, told us that we had a home game tomorrow against Sound. We all groaned at that. It was a stupid rivalry that our school had. For the past few years, we had gone back and forth with winning and losing against them. Tomorrow would be the tie breaker and we had to win!

As I was walking home from practice, I took out my phone to see a message from my mom. I raised my eyebrow, she rarely texted me.

Mom: Hey honey, I have a business trip to go to and I will be back in two days. Good luck with any games you have.

I stared at the message and frowned. I was going to be alone with Takashi? When my mom had gone away before, he hadn't hit me, but I had a feeling that would change because he had already hit me more than enough.

Me: I hope you have fun mom; can't wait for you to come home.

I put my phone away as I entered my house. I took off my shoes and started to walk to my room. I didn't see Takashi in the kitchen, living room, or dining room. I sighed; I didn't care where he was as long as he wasn't getting drunk. He was always worse when he was drunk.

I took a quick, warm shower and put on some comfy blue comfy shorts and a red and black long-sleeved shirt. I put my hair up and walked down stairs. I still didn't see Takashi anywhere, so I left him a note. I didn't want him to be pissed about me missing dinner again. I put the note on the kitchen table and then took out my phone and sent Sasuke a message.

Me: Me there in about ten.

Sasuke: See you then.

I walked out my door and started to walk to the Uchiha district. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting cloudy. 'Damn, I hope it doesn't storm, I have to walk home!' The weathermen said that it wasn't supposed to rain, but then again, when were they ever right? I walked for a few more minutes and came to the road where they lived, I turned and made my way to the end; as I made my way closer, it started to rain a little bit.

"Damn." I said as I began to run. I ran into the district, waving to the guard that was watching the gate. He waved back and let me continue to run. I ran until I got under the roof of Sasuke's house. I paused for a moment to catch my breath, but as soon as I was at the door, it opened. I smiled and so did Mikoto.

"Please come in dear, I hope you aren't too wet; I can get you more clothes." She said worried. I shook my head as I took my shoes off and she shut the door.

"No, I am okay. Thanks you though." She nodded.

"Sasuke is in his room. Dinner will be ready in a bit." I nodded to her and headed toward the stairs. As I headed up the stairs and made it to the hallway, I stopped. 'Shit.' I thought. 'Where was his room again?' I sighed and started to walk, hoping I would guess the right door. I stopped at one door and contemplated knocking or not. 'Might as well.' I thought knocking. After a moment the door opened. 'Damn.' I thought and smiled. 'Is it just me or is he … no, he's a friend, I shouldn't think like that …' I thought looking at the Uchiha.

* * *

Soo? R&R&F and tell me how you like or don't like it! Thanks! ^-^ Ja ne!


	3. I'm fine, don't worry

**A/N: **You know, reviews fuel me! And I really want to know what you guys think of this story. Please R&R&F! It would be very much appreciated. Um … If any of you have any questions about this chapter, just ask. There are some volleyball terms in this chapter, like Libero. A libero is a defensive person only and stays in the back row when playing. I think that's it, but I hope it's okay.

**Disclaimer: **Owning Itachi would be a dream come true, but alas, it is only a dream.

"Lies are a little fortress; inside them you can feel safe and powerful. Through your little fortress of lies you try to run your life and manipulate others. But the fortress needs walls, so you build some. These are the justifications for your lies. You know, like you are doing this to protect someone you love, to keep them from feeling pain. Whatever works, just so you feel okay about the lies." – Interesting, ne? Found it randomly. ^-^

"Damn, I thought I was at the right room." I said to Itachi. He smirked at me as I began to turn away, but his hand on my arm stopped me. I raised my eyebrow.

"You were correct; I was just talking to him." My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Yes! I guessed right!" I said jumping. Itachi shook his head and stepped back so I could walk in. Sasuke was at his desk on the computer.

"You know, it's not nice to trick someone." I said to both of them.

"It wasn't a trick, Itachi was just leaving." Sasuke said looking at his brother.

"I'll get you two for dinner." Itachi said before heading out of Sasuke's room.

"Thanks!" I said sitting on Sasuke's queen bed. Sasuke seemed to be busy with something, so I stayed quiet until he was done.

"Sorry about that, I had to finish that stupid paper Kakashi assigned to only me." Sasuke said with a glare. I smirked. He was talking about the paper that we every student had to right telling their likes, dislikes, and their dreams … in a two page paper.

"Hey, we had to do that at the beginning of the year, it's only fair that you do it too!" I said. He shook his head.

"What's up with you bet with Deidara?" He asked me.

"Oh that? I was talking to them with Sakura one time and we somehow got into talking about serves and Deidara told us that he was really good at serves, but I didn't believe him, so I challenged him." I said simply. Sasuke nodded.

"How do you like Konoha so far? Besides all the fangirls." I asked. We continued to talk about nothing and everything for about a half an hour and then Itachi knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Dinner is ready." He stated. I stood up and smiled.

"Yay, I am hungry!" I said walking toward Itachi and followed him to the kitchen with Sasuke behind me. We entered the kitchen and we sat down. Fugaku sat at the head of the table, Mikoto to his left, Sasuke and me to his right, and then Itachi to my right at the other end of the table. We were eating Onigiri.

"How was school?" Mikoto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke both said. I smiled, they were so alike. Mikoto shook her head.

"How was your day?" She asked Fugaku.

"Hn." I almost laughed, they all said the same thing. Mikoto shook her head and looked at me, expecting me to have an actual reply.

"How about you dear?" I smirked, making Itachi and Sasuke look confused.

"Hn." I stated with a small laugh. I saw Sasuke smile and Itachi smile. Fugaku smiled briefly and Mikoto shook her head with a smile.

"Who knew my family was so quiet?" She said. We continued to eat dinner with some conversation, but it was a comfortable silence in between the talking and I liked it. After we finished, I helped Mikoto with the dished as Fugaku, Sasuke, and Itachi headed to the living room.

"How do you like Konoha?" I asked as I dried the dishes.

"It's quiet, unlike Tokyo. I like it, it's simple." I smiled, I thought the same thing. Sure, Konoha had some traffic and whatnot, but most people walked everywhere because of the scenery.

Once Mikoto and I were done with the dishes, we went to the living room. I sat next to Itachi and Sasuke again and we started to talk again.

"Thank you guys for having me over for dinner, I missed your cooking!" I said.

"No problem dear! We missed having you over. You're like a daughter to Fugaku and me!" I blushed a little, but hid it.

"Umm … thanks." I said wearily. Mikoto smiled. We spent a bit longer talking about Mikoto's job, Itachi helping his father at work, and about Sasuke following Itachi's footsteps. After a while, I looked at the clock and sighed; it was time to go home, for it was almost ten.

"I think I should go, but thank you all again. Dinner was amazing!" Fugaku and Mikoto nodded.

"Anytime dear!" Sasuke and Itachi walked me to the door again and I put on my shoes as I opened the door. It was pretty dark out.

"Thanks for having me over! I'll see you guys at school." I said.

"No problem, come over anytime." Sasuke said.

"Would you like me to walk you home, it's pretty dark out." Itachi asked. I looked outside and shook my head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thank you though. See you guys tomorrow." With that, I left. The rain, luckily, had stopped, but there was still some lightning and the clouds were still out. It looked like it would rain soon again, so I jogged back home. When I got home, I saw a light on in the kitchen. Takashi was home. I walked in and took my shoes off. I quickly walked passed the kitchen and went right to my room, trying not to have a confrontation. I put my phone on my dresser and lied down on my bed. My bruises had stopped hurting and it seemed like I would be okay to play in the game tomorrow. I sat up and grabbed my pajamas; after I was dressed in my pajama shorts and a T-shirt, my phone buzzed. I thought it was a message, but after a minute of it still buzzing, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, not looking at the caller ID.

"My brother informed me you didn't get any books before you left." Itachi said. 'I totally forgot!' I thought to myself as I sat on my bed.

"Oh that's right! I totally forgot I was going to look. What kind of books do you guys have anyway?" I asked.

"Everything." I laughed, figured he would say that.

"Guess I will have to come over again soon." I said.

"How about tomorrow?"

"I can't. We have a volleyball game against Sound. We have a rivalry going."

"Ah, they are good." I glared at my phone.

"Hey! We are good too! No taking sides Ita!" I said. I could imagine him shaking his head.

"I never said I was taking sides Suzuki."

"Yeah, yeah." I said laughing.

"What about you? From what I remember, you were good at basketball. Are you going to play?"

"I was planning on it."

"Good! You were good … well, when you were younger. I don't know about now."I said with a smile, but then my door opened. I looked up with a frown.

"What do you want?" I asked with a little malice in my voice. Takashi stood at my door with a bottle of beer. He was definitely drunk.

"Suzuki, you okay?" Itachi asked me with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I have-" My phone was taken from my ear and thrown across the room. I stood up.

"What the hell is your problem? I didn't do anything to you!" I yelled.

"You weren't home for dinner again." I glared.

"I left a note and neither were you!" I said. He glared and walked toward me, taking a drink of his beer.

"Get out of my fucking room." I said, but he shook his head.

"You can't order me around, you need to be punished." I glared and backed up towards my bed, remembering that I hid my bat under it. I just had to wait for the right time. Then he lunged. He threw a punch at me and I dodged it, throwing my own punch. He blocked it and kicked me in my stomach. I groaned in pain, but stayed upright. He came at me again, and I blocked him, punching him in the stomach. He stepped back a few steps and looked at me. I was breathing hard and he seemed unfazed. 'Damn it, he's drunk, so he won't feel anything until the morning. Not good.' I thought as Takashi came at me again with a punch. I dodged and tried to get him in the right position to grab my bat.

"Takashi, you're drunk! Stop it!" I said, but he just smirked.

"You think I fucking care? You have disrespected me too many times!" I glared. I wanted to talk back, but I knew it wouldn't help my situation. He came at me … again, but I landed at kick in his stomach. I thought he would fall, but he kept coming and grabbed my arms and pushed me to the wall. He still had his beer bottle in one of his hands and I noticed it was empty. He realized this too and became more furious. He kept a hold of my right arm with his left and started to raise his bottle to hit me. My eyes widened and I kneed him in the groin and he stumbled back a few steps. I took this chance to run for my bed. I grabbed my bat and turned around just in time to block the bottle with a highblock with my right arm. Glass scattered in my room and my arm had multiple cuts on it. I winced in pain, but took my bat and hit Takashi in the stomach and arms. He fell backwards against my door.

"Get out now!" I said walking toward him. He glared at me, but decided it was his best choice since I had a bat. He opened my door and slammed it shut. Once he was out of my room and I heard him go into his room, I collapsed to my floor, dropping the bat in the process. I crawled over to my wall and leaned against it as I surveyed my room. There was glass form the beer bottle scattered around my floor, my bat had a few scrapes, and my arm was bloody.

"Great … how am I going to explain this to people tomorrow at practice?" I asked myself. Our volleyball uniforms were sleeve-less and I had bruises on my left arm and cuts on my right. I touched my stomach and winced, he broke a few ribs. I clenched my jaw as I stood up … very, very slowly and made my way to my bathroom to clean up my arm and to check out my stomach.

It took me about five minutes to make my way across my room and into my bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and got it wet with cold water. I patted the cuts and found some peroxide. I poured it on the cuts.

"Damn it! They said it wouldn't hurt!" I said after reading if it would hurt or not. They said it would 'sting', but it fucking hurt! Once I made sure my cuts were cleaned well, I took of my shirt and looked in the mirror. My stomach was fully covered in bruises. My ribs weren't sticking out or anything, so that was good, but I knew at least two were broken. I sighed and put on my shirt and left my bathroom. As I left my bathroom, I saw my phone by the wall. I picked it up and looked at my floor. There was glass on the floor and I didn't want to get the vacuum because it was next to Takashi's room. I decided to put a blanket over it for the moment and clean it up after the game tomorrow. Once I did that, I sat on my bed and set my alarm clock. Once I was done with that, I looked at my phone. I had a missed call and a text message. Both were from Itachi.

Itachi: Suzuki? What happened?

I had to come up with an excuse.

Me: Sorry, my step-dad walked into the wrong room because he was drunk. I helped him to his room, but my phone decided to cut the call short.

'Wow, it's going to be a wonder if he actual believes me, he is good at knowing when someone is lying after all.' I thought waiting for his text. I lied down on my side and thought about how I would explain my bruises and cuts to my friends and coach. They would suspect something … too bad I didn't have a cat. That would have been the perfect excuse!

I could tell coach that since I was the libero on the team, I wanted to wear my under armor so I wouldn't get hurt as much when I dove for the ball, but it was doubtful that she would let me. And playing with two broken ribs isn't a good idea. Maybe I can pretend to be sick or something … no, I can't play sick. People would see right through that trick. I sighed, getting nowhere. I would have to either put on make-up on my arms, not play, or wear under armor. My thought process was cut short, though, to the buzzing of my phone.

Itachi: You are lying to me.

I glared; I knew that lie wouldn't work.

Me: I am not lying Ita. He just scared me when he randomly walked into my room. It was nothing.

Itachi: Are you sure?

Me: I am fine! Stop worrying too much, you could stress yourself out. It's not good for you health you know.

I didn't know what else to say, but I was tired and it was about ten thirty.

Itachi: Alright, I'll take your word. I'll see you at your game tomorrow.

My eyes widened; he was going to the game? He would know something was up seeing me play! Not good.

Me: Sweet! Goodnight Ita. Thanks for worrying, but it's nothing!

Itachi: I hope so. Goodnight Suzuki.

I shut my phone and put it on my nightstand. Why the hell couldn't Takashi have waited until winter got here and volleyball season was over? I sighed and closed my eyes. I had to come up with an idea to hide everything from everyone and fast. The only problem is that I didn't know!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I sighed as I turned off my stupid alarm clock. I didn't want to move because then I would see how much I was going to be in trouble today trying to hide everything. 'Alright … come one.' I thought as I sat up slowly.

"Ow, ow, ow." I said. My stomach and my arm was on fire. Once I fully sitting up, I looked at my arm. The cuts were red and showing themselves to the world. I glared. It looked like I got mauled my a cat who was pissed at me. I got to my feet and shuffled to my bathroom. I turned on the light and stripped, a hot shower was calling my name. When I looked in the mirror, my eyes widened. 'I need to go to a doctor.' I thought. My bruises were swelling and they looked horrible. I felt my ribs and hissed in pain. I had at least tow broken on the right side. I turned away from the mirror and stepped into my shower.

"I can't go to a doctor. They will ask how I got the injuries and then they will call the cops, the Uchihas. I can't … but my mom is gone for a trip … I … no, I can't. I need to find a way to hide them … and my scratches. I can't say they are cats scratches … my friends know I don't have a cat. Damn it." I said to myself as I washed my hair in pain. Lifting my right arm was painful because it stretched my right side and thus making my broken ribs hurt like hell. Once I was done with my painful shower, I stepped out and quickly dried myself. I threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt. No one would know about the bruises or scratches until volleyball and since we were playing Sound, everyone was going to be there.

I sat on my bed and looked at the clock. It was only six thirty. I had time to think. I leaned against my pillows and thought … 'That might work.' I grabbed my phone and texted my coach.

Me: Hey coach, I was wondering if I could wear the long-sleeved libero uniform from now on. I keep getting skin ripped off from diving too much.

It was one hell of a stupid lie, but I remembered that we had a long-sleeved uniform; the only hard part was getting my coach to agree with it since I hadn't worn it all year.

Coach: I was wondering when the hell you were going to ask since you keep diving so much. You may, but if you rip it, you pay for it.

I smiled, I loved Tsunade, she was a good coach. Sure, she had her moments of 'touch me and you die', but other than that, she was cool.

Me: Thanks!

That solved it! I smiled, but then remembered my ribs. How was I going to play with my ribs like they were? I decided to try to get into a defensive position and see how well I cold shuffle. When I did, I regretted I ever thought of the idea. I fell on my floor, which still had the blanket over it, and gasped in pain. 'Now what?' I thought standing. I smiled as I figured out what I would do. I would wrap my stomach and take meds for the pain. It would at least help the pain a little and I would be able to hide the pain that didn't go away. I smiled as I finally had a plan of action, but then I frowned. I shouldn't have to think of a fucking plan. If Takashi was in jail, I would be fine and so would my mom. But I didn't want to see what he would do to my mother and me if I told anyone. 'I'll think of a solution later, I need to get through this week of volleyball first, then I can … if my mom gets on my side and testifies against him. That would be hard.

I grabbed my bags and put the wrap I would use in my volleyball bag and looked at the clock. 'Why not go early?' I thought as I headed out of my room with my phone in hand. I walked passed Takashi's room and noticed he was still knocked out. I shook my head and walked downstairs. I grabbed a protein bar and put on my shoes. I opened my door and groaned. It was raining. I took out my umbrella and headed to school. I loved the rain, but I knew that my umbrella wouldn't cover my bags, thus them getting wet.

After about ten minutes of walking I was at school. I was about forty minutes early, but decided to go to the team locker room to put my bag in my locker and to grab the long-sleeved libero uniform. I grabbed the uniform and looked at it. It was white with black lettering and a black logo of Konoha on the back. I sighed and put it in my bag and put my bag in my locker. Once I did that, I made my way to my regular locker and put my bag in there. I looked at a random clock and I still had forever left, so I decided to sit in the library; no one was usually in there, so I thought it would be okay just to sit and look outside as people arrived.

I walked in the library to see no one. I walked all the way to the back of the library and sat by the window. The library was two stories and had widows that went from the ceiling to the ground. In the back of the library, you couldn't see the entrance and you were completely surrounded by shelves. I looked out the window and watched the rain fall. I was nervous for the game. I was nervous for various reasons; we had to beat Sound no matter what, everyone would be there to watch, and because of my injuries. If anyone saw, even a random person, they could go to the Uchihas and then I would get in trouble with Takashi and he might even kill my mom … or me. I sighed, thinking about the game was not helping my stress. I watched as some people ran into the school because of the rain and others who had umbrellas and casually walked in. I jumped when someone spoke to me. I looked to my right as Sasuke sat down.

"You scared the hell out of me, you know?" I said with a smile. He, however, did not smile back. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. He looked out the window and took a minute to reply.

"Itachi told me about our guy's call last night." I raised an eyebrow.

"And? Nothing happened; my phone was just stupid and cut our call short." I said. Sasuke glared at me.

"Suzuki, we aren't idiots." I shook my head at him and stood up, hiding the pain from my ribs.

"I don't know what's up with you Sasuke, but nothing is wrong. Stop worrying about me. I am a big girl and can take care of myself." I said turning around to walk off, but he grabbed my left arm, luckily.

"We both care about you. You are like a sister to me and I don't want you to think that you can't come to me." I sighed and looked at him as he let go of my arm.

"You are like my brother too. Thank you for worrying, but you are worrying over nothing." I said.

"If there was something, you would tell me or Itachi, right?" 'Damn it, you aren't helping.' I nodded with a smile.

"Of course." 'I'm sorry …'

"Okay. I'll see you at the game tonight." I smiled and nodded. When I turned around so he wouldn't see me, I dropped my smile. 'I'm sorry to lie to you and Itachi. I don't want to, but I can't risk my mom's life. I am so sorry.' I thought as I left the library. I headed to my first class, math. I was in the higher math class, with some of my friends, but most of the students were the Akatsuki. I grabbed my book form my locker and headed to my class. I hadn't seen Itachi, so I thought I would be in the clear … but I was wrong. I walked into my class to see my teacher. I smiled and sat down in my seat.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei." I said. She smiled at me.

"Hello Suzuki, how are you?"

"Good, thanks. How is your baby coming along?" I asked. Kurenai-sensei put her hand on her stomach and smiled. She was about five months pregnant with her husband, Asuma-sensei, who was the Health teacher.

"She's good, thank you for asking." I nodded and took our my homework. The bell rang after a few more minutes and students started to make their way into class.

"How was serving, un?" Deidara asked sitting to my right. I looked over at and shook my head.

"Didn't I tell you, I don't need practice? I am already better than you." I said with a smirk, he glared.

"We'll see about that next week." I nodded and paid attention to whom walked in. I smiled and he sat on my left.

"Hey stranger." I said with a small smile, but he didn't smile. I narrowed my eyes and dropped my smile, but said nothing and looked forward. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

So? I would really like to hear your guys' thoughts! I hope it was okay and that there weren't any grammar errors. Umm ... if you have any questions about any volleyball terminology, ask! I hope you enjoyed it, I'll update sometime soon. Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^-^


	4. Konoha vs Sound

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter! Things are getting interesting now! Okay … this chapter is a bit … confusing if you don't know how volleyball works. Hehe, sorry. **READ THIS: **Since there is a lot of volleyball terminology and whatnot in this chapter, I am open to any questions you may have! In this chapter, I am explaining a game … well, some of a game and it can get confusing if you don't know how the game goes. (Hell, I even had a bit of a hard time writing it so it was correct!) Again, if you are confused in any way, please ASK me! I won't bite! … maybe ^-^ I hope it's okay, because this chapter took a bit of time to write. Umm … I think that's it. OH! This chapter is dedicated to Arithena since she reviewed! Thanks! ^-^ R&R&F please!

**Disclaimer: ***Feels phone buzzing* Hello? Who is this? What! Who the hell told you that bullshit? *Person replies* You tell him to shove it and to die in a fucking hole with Orochimaru! He is full of lies! You hear me, LIES! I do not own Naruto!

"_When stars fall, and ground breaks. You're sinking, 'cause you think it's too late. Don't tell me that it's over. Even thought your finding it hard to believe. Even thought your finding it hard to believe." – Hard to believe by David Hodges … very, very good song. ^-^_

Throughout the whole class, I felt Itachi glance at me. I sighed and looked at the clock, only five more minutes left.

"Alright class. I am feeling generous; you will not have any homework and you may talk the rest of class, but keep the noise from rising too high." Kurenai-sensei said sitting in her chair. Deidara and a few others started to talk right away, happy not to get homework. I sighed and put my stuff away. Once I did that, I looked at Itachi. He was staring off into space.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked turning toward him. He looked at me and searched my eyes for … something.

"The call." I raised my eyebrow. 'I knew he wouldn't let it go.'

"I thought I told you it was nothing?" I asked him with a small smile.

"It didn't sound like nothing. I need you tell me." He said. I saw worry in his eyes; I didn't want to lie to him, I really didn't, but I had no choice.

"There's nothing to tell. You need to stop worrying about." I said turning around and ignoring his stares. Luckily I didn't have to wait long, the bell rang soon after. I grabbed my things quickly and walked out of class, not talking to anyone. In the hallway, someone grabbed my right arm. I winced in pain, but I didn't show it as I turned around.

"What?" I asked. It was nice for him and Sasuke to worry so much about me, but if they kept pushing, they would find out something and I didn't want that to happen.

"Are you okay?" I made myself look confused so that he didn't get suspicious.

"What do mean? Nothing happened!"I said walking away. I heard him sigh, but I kept walking. 'Damn it.' I thought at my locker.

"Hey Suzuki! How are your cramps?" Sakura said standing next to my locker. 'Maybe I could still use that excuse for the game …' I thought as I shut my locker.

"They were okay this morning, but they like to come back at night. I just hope they won't show during the game." I said. She nodded.

"Yeah, that would suck! We need you in the back row. I have to get to class, see you at the game." She said hurrying off. I nodded and headed to my next class. I just hoped the meds would still be working during the game. I knew my ribs would hurt horribly without them.

After school, I headed straight to the team locker room to change before anyone got there. I walked there without seeing anyone and I was alone in the locker room, so I changed and headed to the gym to sit. In the gym, I saw my teammates: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Konan. They hadn't changed yet, but they were on their way to do so. We were Varsity, so we played the last game; the coaches made a rule, though, that we had to be dressed before the games started.

"Damn, you got here fast!" Temari said to me. I shrugged.

"I didn't have anything else to do."

"Why are you wearing the long-sleeved libero uniform?" Konan asked me.

"I kept getting burns from the floor; I only just remembered that we had this one." She nodded and they went to get dressed. This game was going to go one of two ways; good or bad. Sound was our biggest rival and we had to break the tie and win this game. If we didn't, it would be a while before we got to play them again and redeem ourselves. It didn't help that over half the school was coming to see us beat them. Students had even made shirts telling Sound to give up and leave. It was a big deal and if my ribs, stomach, or arms started to hurt at all, we were screwed. Sound's hitters hit hard, fast, and they had spin on them. Only a few people could dig them, but in the back row, I was the only one. Sure, my friends/teammates could pass very well, but it seemed as if Sound was taking meds to help them jump harder and hit harder. I sighed and sat down looking at the court. I hoped my arm could handle the passes and not start bleeding again; it would definitely show through the white uniform I was wearing. 'Damn it, this better go well.' I thought as people started to show up. I stood up and walked into the locker room where we had our team meetings.

"We have to win against them; if we don't … I don't even want to know what will happen!" Ino said as I walked in.

"We beat them before, we can do it again. Just think positive." Tenten said.

"I agree with Tenten. We do better when we aren't stressed about the outcome or if we are down." I said. They looked at me as I sat down and they nodded.

"Good point. Okay, don't think about winning, just have fun!" Sakura said. I raised my eyebrow. I didn't mean to take it that far, but whatever.

"I-I agree …" Hinata said. We spent the next few minutes getting hyped up and not being stressed about the game.

"Okay, have fun, but remember that we want to win!" Ino said. We stopped talking upon our coach coming in.

"I will only say this once so listen. We are going to crush Sound and win! No balls hit the floor without someone hitting the floor with it. Talk, listen, and be aggressive!" Tsunade said to us. We nodded.

"Good. I assume that you guys have warm-up music?" We nodded. Every home game, we got to use our own music that we picked to help us get hyped up and to help us concentrated better. We used my IPod every time because of my music. I had mostly rock, but apparently, rock helped us win because when we tried other music … well, let's just say it didn't work too well.

"I want you all to stretch and get your head in the game. The freshmen are getting crushed and the game should be over very soon. The sophomores shouldn't take too long either." Tsunade said walking out. We shrugged and got in a circle to stretch. While we were stretching, we started to talk about the Uchihas. 'Of course …' I thought with a frown.

"I can't believe they are so hot!" Ino said.

"Hey pig, Sasuke is mine." I raised my eyebrow; they were fighting over him already? 'Damn, they don't waste anytime.' I thought shaking my head. Konan caught me and smiled with a nod. I smiled back; she thought the same thing.

"Excuse me forehead? Who said he was yours?"

"Here we go." Tenten and Temari said at the same time. They laughed, but continued to stretch.

"I did! I saw him first!" Sakura said. I had had enough, they were cutting into my concentration time!

"Enough. You two, I can guarantee that he won't go out with either of you." I said with a smile. They both glared at me.

"What?" They both said with malice.

"He doesn't like fangirls." I said simply. Their eyes widened and I almost laughed. They should have known by him trying to hide from almost every girl that he could in the hallway and in class.

"I'll change his mind." Sakura said.

"No, I will!" Ino countered. They glared at each other.

"Can you two talk about this another time? We need to prepare for the game." Konan said. The two nodded and I sighed in relief, nodding toward Konan as a thank you. She smiled and we all continued to stretch. After about ten minutes, we stopped and walked out into the gym to watch the sophomores play. The freshmen lost ten to twenty-five the second game. They got crushed. We watched as Sound continued to crush the sophomores and we all took pity on our sophomore team. Sound wasn't being easy on them and they were hitting as hard as they could and hitting at the people on our side who weren't that good at digging the ball. After about half an hour, the game ended with Sound winning. Once the teams were off the court, my team and I walked onto the court. I partnered up with Sakura to pepper with [you pass the ball, set the ball, then one of the two spikes it]. When we started, 'Remember the Name' started to play.

As I set the ball to Sakura and she spiked it, I felt my right arm hurt. I narrowed my eyes, but didn't let any pain show. 'This is going to be a long game.' I thought as we continued to pepper to each other.

After warm-ups, my team and I huddled together in a circle.

"Alright, let's win. I want to shove our win into that bastard's face! Remember, be aggressive and don't let them catch up when we take the lead. I want to get points from the first play. We have serve. Konan, you will serve this time, but then Suzuki will take the rest of the serves." 'This is going to be bad.' I thought thinking about my ribs. I took Konan's position in the back every time she would go to the back; every time I went to the front, she would take my position. I also took Hinata's position too, since she was also a middle hitter.

"Alright, let's kick some ass!" We all said. I sat down and waited for Sound to get the ball since Konan was serving. As I waited, I looked in the crowd and I frowned. I saw Itachi and Sasuke; they were in the middle front of the stands, talking to their friends. Itachi, however, was looking at me. 'I wonder what he is thinking …' I thought looking at the game. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were in the front row as Konan, Tenten, and Temari were in the back. Sound was setting up their hitter and when she hit, she snapped her wrist very well and the ball went straight down onto Konan. Konan passed up the ball and Ino set it to Sakura. Sakura swung and hit the ball down onto Sound's side of the court. They didn't get to the pass in time.

"Boom baby!" We all cheered. We had cheers for any point that we got, it made our stress levels drop a little. Konan got the ball again and served, but it went out of bounds. I stood up and went in for Konan. I got low and waited for Sound to serve. It was a jump serve and her hips and toes were pointing at me, indicating that she was going to try and serve the ball to me. I got ready as she served the ball. The ball went short and I ran forward, getting low enough to pass the ball up to Ino. She got the ball and set it up for Hinata. Hinata may be quiet all the time, but she had one hell of a spike. Hinata spiked the ball, but Sound passed it perfectly. I moved into the middle back and watched the ball go to their outside hitter. 'She's going to hit line … that bitch.' I thought trying to get into position. I was about two feet away when she spiked the ball to the line. I had to dive in order to pass it up. I didn't think about it as I did a pancake and passed the ball to Ino. When I hit the ground, I hit hard and I felt my broken ribs move.

"Shit." I said standing up. I didn't say it too loudly so no one would hear, but my face showed pain. I just hoped no one saw and took me out of the game. I wanted to keep passing and to beat Sound.

My pass made it to Ino pretty well and she set Sakura. Sakura, instead of spiking the ball, tipped it to the middle, where no one was. I smiled as we did our cheer. At the moment, we were winning. All we had to do was keep up our game and we would easily win.

"Tip, tip, what!" We said as Ino went to serve and Temari went into the front row as a setter. Ino served and was passed to the middle hitter. The middle's hit went to Ino and she wasn't able to pass it up to Temari. I saw Ino's frustration and went up to her quickly.

"It's okay, but they are going to aim at you." I said. She nodded and got focused. I went to my spot and waited for the server to serve. She did and it went toward Ino and me.

"Mine!" I said and Ino got out of my way. I passed it to Temari, whom set to Sakura. Sakura spiked it down the line and got us the point.

"Boom baby!" Tenten went to the front and Sakura went to serve. Sakura jumped and got us the point with an ace.

"A –C-E, ace!" We cheered. Sakura served again and someone passed it up. The outside hitter spiked it to me and I passed it up to Temari, wincing as my cuts got more and more aggravating. Temari set it to Tenten, who went to spike, but put the ball into the net. Sound served, but it went out of bounds, giving us the point and ball. I went out as Hinata went to serve and Konan took my spot.

"Number fourteen on their team hasn't come in yet, but when she does, watch out. She liked to hit in the middle back or on line. She will hit where you are not, be ready to move your feet and be willing to dive." I nodded catching my breath and looking back at the court, seeing Sound get ready for a hit. They did and the ball went over Hinata's head. She tried to set it to Temari, but the ball touched her fingers and went out. Hinata them came out and I went in for her since she was also middle. I went to my spot and waited for the server to come, but they did a substitution and number fourteen came in to serve. I narrowed my eyes at her. 'A good hit, huh? We'll see about that.' I thought as number fourteen jump served to the middle front. Sakura wasn't able to get to the ball in time and Sound got the point. She knew our weak points and she was going to serve where we weren't.

"Sakura, go short." I said. She nodded and went short. I took a few steps back, waiting for number fourteen to go middle back. When she served, it went right to where Sakura had been. Right to me. I passed the ball to Temari and she set it for Konan. Konan tipped the ball, getting us a point. Ino went to the front and Temari served. Sound passed the ball up and they went for a spike. They spiked the ball to Konan. The ball hit Konan's arms, but Konan wasn't lined up with the setter and the ball went flying.

"Damn it." I said aloud as I ran toward the ball, which was going toward the audience. I sprinted and dove just as the ball headed toward the ground. I was able to get the ball back into play, but I, again, landed on my ribs. My eyes narrowed and felt the meds start to ware off. I put my hand on my stomach as I quickly stood, making my way to the court again. As I did, I was Sasuke and Itachi narrowed their eyes at me. I ignored them and got back into position. Tenten spiked the ball then.

"Boom baby!" We cheered as we got the point. Ino went in the front and Temari got in position to serve. I got low and breathed in a slow breath. I could feel my broken ribs fully now and my bruises and cuts started to get worse too. I knew that I wouldn't be able to play if the game lasted over a half an hour. I was in too much pain.

Temari served and they passed it up. Sound's setter, instead of setting the ball to a hitter, tipped the ball. Tenten saw this coming and was able to pass the ball up … to the back row. Temari was able to set it, but it stayed in the back row. I groaned as I took my approach and spiked the ball. As I hit the ball, I felt extreme pain in my ribs and gasped in pain. We got the point, but I didn't say our cheer. I clenched my jaw and made sure I didn't collapse in pain. I went to my position and leaned on my knees. It didn't help the pain at all though. Temari served the ball again, but it went out of bounds. We all got low as Sound went to serve the ball. It went towards Temari and she passed the pall perfectly to Ino. Ino set it to Tenten and Tenten hit it cross court and got us a point.

"Boom baby!" We said again. Temari served and Sound passed it up. Their setter set it to their middle hitter and their middle hit the ball to me. I got low and passed it to Ino. Ino, instead of setting it, tipped it. The ball, however, went out of bounds, for Ino tipped it too much to her right. We got ready for Sound to serve and I took this moment to breathe deeply, testing out how much my lung could stretch before my broken ribs started to hurt. I got half way into my breath when I had to stop because of the pain. 'Damn it, if I jump serve, I will be screwed.' I thought as the ball headed toward Temari. She passed it up and Ino set the ball to Tenten. Tenten spiked the ball on the line and got us the point.

"Boom baby!" We said as Sakura went to the front row and Tenten went to serve. 'One more person and I have to serve … coach won't be happy with me.' I thought as Tenten served the ball. It went to number fourteen and she passed the ball perfectly to the setter. The setter decided to set the ball all the way into the back, right corner. I got there just in time and set the ball to Ino. Ino set Konan and Konan spiked it, going out of bounds.

"Side-out, you guys." I said as we got ready for Sound to serve. They served it right to me. I passed the ball and felt one of my cuts … was it wet? Once the ball was set to Sakura, she spiked the ball into the back corner and got us a point.

"Boom baby!" We said as Hinata went into the front for me and Konan went out. I took my position to sever, waiting for the ball to roll to me. As I picked up the ball, I noticed a little red mark on my right arm. My eyes widened. 'Blood.' My cuts were starting to open and my ribs were hurting so much. I had to serve regularly. I couldn't jump serve. I hit the ball on the ground a few times and threw the ball in the air. I stepped and served the ball, it went to number fourteen. She passed the ball up and the setter set it to their outside. The outside spiked the ball across court to Tenten and she passed the ball up to Ino. Ino, trying to redeem herself, tipped the ball, getting us the point.

"Tip, tip, what!" We said as I went to serve. When I was waiting for Sound to roll the ball over, I heard Deidara talk.

"Scared to jump serve, un?" I paid no heed to him as my coach got my attention.

"Suzuki, jump serve and make sure you have topspin on it." I groaned. 'Great, I have to jump serve now.' I thought as I got the ball. This was going to hurt like a mother fucker and I knew it. I hit the ball and threw it into the air. I took my approach and hit the ball.

"Shit." I said as I landed on my feet. I was right, that hurt. It was a miracle that it went over and I was hoping that I wouldn't have to serve again or else I would let the tears that threatened to show themselves come forth. The ball went to the middle back on Sound's side as I quickly took my spot in middle back, trying to keep moving and not think about the excruciating pain coming from my broken ribs and my bleeding arm. Sound set the ball up and they then they spiked it to Temari. Temari passed the ball to Ino, who then set it to Sakura. Sakura spiked the ball and it went into the net. I sighed in relief, but quietly enough so that I wasn't heard. Sound went to serve and I realized that number fourteen was in the front row now and that she was the outside hitter. I groaned; I was going to have to move more and be in more pain. 'Great. Let the pain worsen!' I thought sarcastically as Sound served the ball to Tenten. Tenten tried to pass the ball, but she didn't get to the ball in time and Sound got the point.

"It's okay, get the next one." I said carefully, not to show any pain in my voice. She smiled and nodded at me. Sound served and the ball went to me. I passed the ball to Ino and she set to Hinata. Hinata spiked the ball to the middle back, but Sound passed the ball easily and set number fourteen. I saw that she was pointing her shoulder to the line. I headed toward the line, but last minute, she turned her fucking shoulders to the middle. My eyes widened and I stopped mid-step and dove toward the middle as the ball left her hand. I pan-caked again as the ball hit my platform of my arms and went straight to Ino. People cheered as I stood back up, but I ignored them. It wasn't like I had a choice anyway, my ribs were screaming 'PAIN' at me and I only heard that, nothing else. Ino had set Sakura and Sakura spiked the ball. Sound wasn't fast enough and we got the point.

"Boom baby!" We said. Ino went to serve that ball and I noticed that Sound's coach, Orochimaru, was talking to number fourteen. She quickly glanced at me and nodded. I narrowed my eyes, they had a plan, but what the hell was it? Ino served the ball and it went right to number fourteen. Their setter set number fourteen and she took her approach. I stayed father back to watch her shoulders to see where she was going to hit. Her shoulders were pointing to the middle, so I stayed relatively close to the middle, but was ready to move to the line. What I wasn't expecting was for number fourteen to tip the ball behind our blockers. My eyes widened and I ran forward. I dove and hoped that I would get to the ball. I did, but only after landing on Hinata, who had also dove for the ball. The ball hit my fingers and went out of bounds, but I paid no attention to it. I landed on Hinata's arms, hitting my ribs directly.

"Ah!" I screamed as I landed. Hinata quickly pulled her arms away from me and I saw the worry in her eyes as I shut mine from the pain. I stayed on my stomach and held my stomach in pain.

"Time-out." I heard my coach say. The ref agreed and I felt my teammates come toward me.

"Get the medic." Someone called. I felt a hand on my waist.

"Suzuki, what hurts?" My coach asked my, accidently touching my right side.

"Ah!" I yelled. She moved her hand after I cried out.

"Suzuki?" She asked again. I opened my eyes and I curled into a ball, my right side up with my hands on it.

"My … ah … ribs …" I said. I saw her eyes narrow. I saw Hinata and I could tell she felt horrible, thinking it was her fault. I wanted to tell her it wasn't, but then people would know something wasn't right. It was strangely quiet and I heard people in the stands talking. They were wondering what they hell happened and if I was okay. I groaned in pain as I felt someone else come up to me. It was the medic. I always hated him, he was creepy.

"Miss, I need to roll you on your back and have a look at your stomach." Kabuto said in a medic tone. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No … hurts …" I said hoping that he would get the message that I didn't want him to look at my stomach. He nodded; understanding that being on my back would only stretch my ribs and making it more painful for me.

"Alright, but I need to get you off the floor. I am going to try and lift you up. Tsunade, if you please?" He asked my coach, she nodded and took my right, upper arm and gently tried to lift me.

"Ah!" I said and she looked to Kabuto seeing if she should continue. He had a look of 'I don't know what to do; I have never had this happen before!' She shook her head and let go of my arm. I put it on my ribs trying to stop the pain, but it wasn't working.

"We need to get her off the floor." But before Kabuto could talk, I saw two more people walk up.

"I'll get her." One person said as he walked up. Kabuto and Tsunade looked at him and nodded. Itachi knelt in front of me while Sasuke stood near by to make sure I was okay.

"This is going to hurt, but we need to get you off the floor. Okay?" I nodded, trusting him. He nodded at me and looked me in the eyes and he put his left arm under my legs and then put his right under my back. He stood up and I felt my broken ribs even more since I moved from my position.

"AH!" I said clutching Itachi's shirt. He tensed when I yelled and waited for me to loosen my grip on his shirt before he started to walk.

"Thank you Itachi. Can you come with me?" Kabuto asked. Itachi nodded and slowly started to walk; Sasuke also started to walk, but Kabuto stopped him.

"I am sorry Sasuke, but you can't-"

"Let … him … " I said quietly. Kabuto looked at me and then nodded at Sasuke. I was still clutching Itachi's shirt as he kept walking; I also was leaning my head onto his shoulder, trying not to think about the pain. I glanced at my teammates as we started to walk away and I saw worry. I gave the ma weak smile and then looked at Hinata, smiling a bit more for her, trying to reassure her. She smiled a little bit and that was enough for me. I stopped looking and my teammates and looked at number fourteen, expecting her to look happy about me getting hurt since she was on the opposing team, but I was wrong. I was worry too. She hadn't meant to hurt me; she only wanted to tip the ball. 'I guess I can't blame her.' I thought as I leaned my head onto Itachi's shoulder again. We walked into the hallway and kept walking. Kabuto's room was all the way across the fucking school. Why they didn't put it next to the gym? I had no fucking idea, but they needed to fix that!

"When we get to there, I will need you to set Suzuki on the bed. Sasuke, I need you to grab ice from the cooler when we get there also." Kabuto said. Both Uchihas nodded. I kept quiet, closing my eyes. Itachi was warm and his heartbeat was soothing, even if it was beating faster than normal since he was worried about me. His warmth and heartbeat was making me tired and I felt like going to sleep, but Kabuto interjected.

"Suzuki, I need you to stay awake, okay?" Kabuto said nicely. I opened my eyes and nodded. My ribs hurt horribly and I could now feel my cuts better. I glanced at my right arm and saw some random blood marks in different places along my lower arm. I hid it from view, hoping that they wouldn't see or look at my arm. As we got closer, I remembered what Kabuto said. My eyes widened slightly. 'Shit, he wants to look at my stomach to make sure nothing is broken! Damn it, he'll see all the bruises … and so will Sasuke and Itachi.' I thought as we got closer and closer to Kabuto's room.

"Only a little bit farther, than we can get you fixed up." Kabuto said looking at me. I nodded, not wanting to talk because of the pain. Soon after, we made it and Itachi walked toward the bed to attempt to set me down. I clutched his shirt harder, not wanting to lie on the bad. If I was on my back, it would stretch my stomach, thus resulting in stretching my ribs. Itachi looked down at me and sighed.

"Suzuki, I need to set you down. Kabuto has to make sure you are okay." I shook my head.

"No … they hurt." I said. Itachi looked at Kabuto, waiting to see if he had to set me down or not. I didn't look, but I guess Kabuto said that Itachi had to set me down because Itachi looked at me again.

"I am going to set you down. I know it will hurt, but you have to bare with it, okay?" I clenched my jaw and nodded slowly. I heard Sasuke getting ice as Itachi put me on the bed. Itachi went slow for me, but it still hurt like hell. Luckily, there were some pillows behind me, so my stomach wasn't completely stretched so my ribs didn't hurt as bad. Don't get me wrong, they still hurt as hell, but it could have been wrong. Once I was on the bed and propped up by two pillows, I put my arms around my stomach and leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Suzuki, remember what I said?" Kabuto said. I groaned and opened my eyes. Itachi was on my left and Kabuto on my right. Sasuke walked over to Kabuto and gave him the ice and stood by Itachi. Kabuto set to ice down and grabbed some thing and a cup of water. He walked over to me and gave me two pills and the water.

"They are Ibuprofen and will help with the pain." I nodded and took the pills. Once I swallowed the pills, I gave the water back and he set it somewhere else. He walked back over and looked at me.

"I need to look at your stomach." He said with a stubbornness of a doctor. My eyes widened and I shook my head, grabbing my uniform to make sure he wouldn't touch it.

"No. You can't." I said. He raised his eyebrow.

"And why can't I? I have to see if any of your ribs are broken." 'Of course they are fucking broken, you fucking asshole. They fucking hurt!' I thought.

"Because." I said not knowing a good excuse. He shook his head.

"Suzuki, I need to. I can always take you to a hospital and they can knock you out and then we can look, but do you really want that?" My eyes widened again. They would really do that?

"Kabuto, I don't think they are broken. They just hurt badly because I landed on Hinata's arms. That's all." I liedto him, hoping it would stop him. But I knew that since he was a doctor, he wouldn't just listen to my word. He narrowed his eyes. 'He couldn't know … could he?" I thought.

"I don't want to take that chance. Suzuki, do you know what could happen if your ribs are broken and no one checks your ribs out?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You could have internal bleeding, a punctured lung, and damage to your liver, spleen, and even your kidneys. I need to check to see if your ribs are just cracked or if you need better medical attention." 'Damn it … I don't think I can get out of this … what to do?' I looked at him for a moment and sighed. If I did let him look at my stomach, he would know something wasn't right and tell the cops … the Uchihas. But since Itachi and Sasuke were there, he wouldn't have to go very far. If Itachi and Sasuke saw, they would ask questions and their suspicions about the phone call that I had with Itachi would be clarified. 'Damn it … what should I do?'

* * *

I wonder what Suzuki will deicde to do, tell or keep hiding the truth?! I hope that it wasn't tooooo confusing, but it might be, so just ask if you don't get anything and I will try my best to explain! Umm ... R&R&F please! Thanks. ^-^ Ja ne!


	5. Strategizing

**A/N: **Gomen for the late update. I have had volleyball and I have been so tired. I just got sick … I hate fevers and my stupid stomach … and my foot … damn it … Anyone know what Extensor Tendonitis is? It's where the tendon on the top of your foot (By the big toe) hurts like hell because it's either tearing, stretched, or under too much pressure. My mom said I have to go to the doctor because of it … I better be able to continue to play volleyball … if not … I swear … Oh shit! Sorry for my ranting! Anywho, I made this chapter a little longer for you guys (over 7,000 words ... just saying!) and I hope it's okay! It may be a bit boring ( and sad at the end), but it's important and I have an idea … so yeah. R&R&F please! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Who the hell told you that I own Naruto? The fucking tooth fairy? Bullshit! I do not own Naruto! … wow … talk about swearing … hehe …

"_There are clouds on the horizon, so take a breath here in the calm before the storm. If only for a moment – close your eyes and feel the thunder. We can't hide or run for cover anymore. It's time to take a stand together." Alive by Arrows to Athens … very good song. I love it! ^-^_

"Itachi, Sasuke, leave." I stated looking at them. Itachi narrowed his eyes and Sasuke looked stunned. They would be more suspicious now, but at least they wouldn't see the evidence of what Takashi did. I was pushing my luck and trusting Kabuto maybe a little too much, but I had no choice. He could take me to the hospital and they would see, thus calling the Uchihas and have them investigate. This was my only option that would work out well … hopefully.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked. He had a worried look on his face and I couldn't blame him, I felt like shit and I bet I looked like shit because of it.

"Because, you aren't the doctor and I want privacy." I said looking at Kabuto to ask for reinforcements. He sighed and then nodded at me.

"Itachi, Sasuke, please?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke nodded after a moment and then left, leaving Itachi. I looked at him and he was looking at me.

"Itachi?" I asked. He had a worry look on his face too, but there was also suspicion; he wanted to know what I was hiding and I knew it. He looked at Kabuto for a moment and then left without a word. Once he shut the door behind him, Kabuto started to talk.

"What are you hiding?" He asked me seriously. I looked at him and saw his narrowed eyes.

"I need your word on this. You can not tell anyone, doctor-patient privilege, okay?" I asked. He thought for a moment and slowly nodded, not knowing what to expect.

"Doctor-patient privilege, deal." I nodded and lifted my uniform. I saw his eyes widen at my bruises that covered most of my stomach, some were healing, but most were still pretty new and hurting like hell. My ribs, of course, weren't helping at all.

"Suzuki … what happened?" I shook my head and looked at his worried face.

"Don't ask. Just check my ribs … please." I asked. He nodded hesitantly, looking one last time, and started to check out my ribs. Turns out that he had a fucking x-ray machine! He took an x-ray and looked at my ribs. I looked at them too … I got lost. What the hell was I looking at?

"Doc?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled slightly at my confused face.

"You are lucky; they are only fractured. They aren't broken." I smiled, that was good … in a way. Broken ribs took longer to heal, thus causing me more pain.

"I am going to wrap your stomach to keep your ribs from moving too much, okay? It will hurt though … a lot." I nodded as he went to get the wrap. Once he did, he walked over to me.

"You ready?" He asked me. I nodded and put some of my uniform in my mouth to bite down on, expecting the pain to be horrible. I was right. It hurt like hell, but I just bit down on my uniform and tried not to cry out from pain. He wrapped my stomach and made sure it was tight to help my ribs.

"Gahh!" I said into my uniform, finally not being able to keep from crying out from the intense pain. But Kabuto didn't stop until he was done.

"That should help your ribs heal. Now, at home, I need you to re-wrap your stomach after every shower or if it comes loose. You can't play for the rest of the season, though. I am sorry." I sighed and closed my eyes for a few seconds. 'Well, at least I'll be okay and he won't tell. But I can't believe I can't play for the rest of the season … and at our last home game …' I thought opening my eyes to see Kabuto looking at my right arm. My eyes widened as I tried to pull my arm toward me, but he stopped me.

"Suzuki? Why are you bleeding?" He asked. 'Shit … what do I say?' I thought trying to come up with a reasonable lie that he wouldn't be too suspicious about.

"There was this vase … and it broke." I said hesitantly. Kabuto looked at me like he didn't believe me. 'Damn it …' I thought as he rolled up my sleeve carefully.

"They don't look like that … you aren't self-injuring yourself, are you?" I raised my head and glared. 'Are you a fucking idiot!? Why the hell would I do that?' I thought in my head.

"Why the hell would I do that!? I am not an idiot!" I said, he nodded.

"I am sorry I had to ask. But that means something I didn't want to believe. Are you getting abused?" I looked at him, not knowing what to say. Could I really trust him not to tell? Even after he gave me his word? He was a medic and was supposed to tell people if he thought students were getting abused or self-injuring themselves.

"No, I am not." I said confidently. He raised his eyebrow. I knew he wouldn't believe me because of all the bruises, but I had to try at least.

"Okay, but … talk to someone you trust about it. I will not tell, for I gave you my word. But I will tell if you keep getting worse. You are to check in with me once a month. Got it?" I nodded; it was all I could do. He wasn't going to tell! I just had to make sure that if I did get worse, he didn't notice. That would be hard to do, though, if I Takashi kept beating me. But … what could I do? I wanted to go to Itachi and his family … but Takashi might … no, that was not an option … I had to think of another one … one where my mom and I didn't get killed in the process.

"Okay." I said as he cleaned my cuts and put some bandages around my arm. Once he was done, I put down my shirt and sleeve and sighed in relief. My arm felt a lot better and my ribs seemed to be okay. Well that's what I thought …

"Can you stand?" I … had no fucking idea. I shrugged and tried to stand, but I felt pain rip through my body like a lightning bolt and I fell on the bed again; my ribs definitely hurt still. 'Damn it, this fucking sucks.' I thought as I shook my head and he nodded and went to the door. He let Itachi and Sasuke back in. Sasuke still looked worried, but this time he looked suspicious too. 'I bet they talked about it …'

"Her ribs are not broken, only fractured. However, she can not walk still. I will leave it to you to take care of her." He said to Itachi. Itachi nodded and walked over to me, still with narrowed eyes. I sighed.

"Don't give me that look." I said sitting on the bed with my legs over the side.

"I'm … just going to go. I am glad you are okay Suzuki. I'll meet you at home nii-san." Itachi nodded to Sasuke and then looked at Kabuto. Kabuto and Itachi stared at each other for a moment and then Kabuto left with a frown, leaving Itachi and me alone.

"Itachi?" I asked as he looked at me and frowned slightly, but he didn't say what he was thinking and sighed.

"Do you want to stay for the rest of the game?" He asked me. I nodded and he picked me up again, putting my head on his left shoulder.

"Itachi … thank you." I whispered as I leaned into his touch. He nodded and took my back to the gym. We were in a third game and we were ahead my three points. As we walked into the gym, my coach called for a time-out and the ref allowed it. I looked at the Akatsuki and some of my friends in the crowd as we walked by and smiled at them. They smiled back, glad I was okay. Itachi walked me over to my team and set me down in the chair my coach's chair.

"Are you okay?

"What happened?"

"I –I am sorry."

"How are you?"

"Enough!" My coach said, stopping the questions.

"Thank you Itachi." She said. He nodded and headed back to the stands, with one last look at me. I smiled at him, thanking him again. Once he left, I looked at my teammates.

"It's okay Hinata. It was my fault for not seeing you." I said smiling, trying to get her to not feel so bad. It wasn't her fault, but I couldn't tell her. She nodded, but I knew she still felt bad.

"So, what is the diagnosis?" My coach asked with a curious look. I sighed and looked at her with a little of a frown, making her raise an eyebrow.

"My two top ribs are fractured and I can't play the rest of the season." I saw her sigh, but she nodded, hiding her small frown.

"Alright, we will manage." She said smiling. The next thing I knew, my teammates were hugging me. I winced in pain, but didn't say anything since they were being nice.

"We are glad you are okay. Just get better, okay? We'll beat Sound, just you watch." I smiled at Sakura. She was always happy and made sure others were happy too, even if the situation was stressful or not happy.

"You better!" I said. I wanted us to finally break the tie we had and show Sound that we were a force to be reckoned with! They nodded and they went back out onto the court to do so.

"I am glad you are okay, but take it easy for a while, we need you next year." I nodded at my coach as I watched Sound serve the ball. I looked over to see where Itachi was … but I … I didn't see him. My eyes narrowed. Where the hell did he go? I looked around, but he wasn't in the gym. 'What are you up to?' I wondered as I looked at the court again to see Konan serving. In a way, I was glad that I was sitting down and watching; it meant that I wouldn't get any worse for the moment and my ribs and other injuries would heal a bit too. But, on the other hand, me sitting out meant that Kabuto knew about my injuries and Sasuke and Itachi were even more suspicious. I sighed; I hoped Kabuto kept his promise to me. If anyone found out … no … that wouldn't happen, no one would find out … no one …

"Boom baby!" My team cheered, bringing my head back into the game. I smiled; it was thirteen to fourteen, us winning. I watched as Konan went to serve again. The ball went over the net, with topspin, and went toward the middle back. The player that was going towards the ball thought it was out, so she didn't go for it. I smirked. 'Foolish girl. Follow every ball to the line.' I thought as the ball landed a few inches in the court. The girl whom let the ball drop looked horrified as we got the winning point. 'Told you so.'

"A-C-E, ace!" We all cheered. I smiled as my team went to say 'good game', for it was custom to do so and be polite. My coach smirked at Orochimaru whom had a frown on his face as he and his team went to leave. My teammates came over to me and I smiled. We won!

"Great job you guys! We finally beat their asses!" Our coach said with a smirk on her face.

"I know! They seemed so fucking confident when they won the first game. But we showed them!" Tenten yelled. We all nodded and turned toward the crowd, since they were being really loud. Our friends and other students seemed very happy that we won against them and I couldn't agree more, my teammates did a great job and I couldn't be more proud.

"Alright, let's clean up fast so we can get a good nights rest. Let's bring it in." Our coach said as we put our hands in the middle.

"Konoha!" We yelled and laughed as my teammates started to take down the net and put up chairs. I sighed and figured I should try to stand since I had to walk home anyway. I put my hand on the chair I was sitting on and slowly got up. Once I was standing, I held back a gasp from the pain I felt. Standing hurt as much as me trying to stand, but if I didn't try to walk, I wouldn't be able to get home by myself.

"Suzuki, you should probably stay home tomorrow. Let your ribs heal." My coach said to me as she walked up to me. I frowned at her. I didn't want to skip school, mainly because I didn't like all the homework, but because I wanted to stay away from my house … mainly Takashi. He worked at home and went on business trips sometimes and only went into work when it was absolutely necessary.

"I … I'll think about it." I said with a smile. She nodded.

"Alright, go home. We'll clean up. Do you have a ride?" She asked. I didn't want to be a burden and I didn't want anyone to meet Takashi, so I told her I did. She nodded and let me go. I slowly walked towards the team locker room and went to my locker. Once I was by my locker, I grabbed my stuff and slowly started to make my way to the front of the school, saying my goodbye to some friends that walked by. Once I was outside, I sighed and started my way home. If Takashi saw the bandages, he would know someone say the injuries … he could blow and beat me senseless. I shook my head, trying not to think of what would happen. I took a few more steps, but then was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw a familiar face. I smiled.

"Hey. Where did you go after you set me down by my team?" I asked Itachi. He didn't say anything as he took my bags away from me. His face didn't show me anything about what he was thinking and I was beginning to think he figured it out. I raised my eyebrow.

"Itachi?" He gave me a small smile and led me to his car. 'When did he get a car?' I asked myself as I got in. Itachi put my bags into the back seat and started to take me home. The ride was silent, but not too uncomfortable. I was looking at the stars as he took me home, which was only a five minute drive at most. When he was in front of my house, he helped me with my things and I stopped at my front door, not wanting him to come in … just in case Takashi was up. He would be furious if I brought home an Uchiha.

"Um … thank you." I said. He nodded and hesitantly gave me back my bags. We stood there for a moment, before he spoke.

"Why are you hiding something?" My eyes widened a little as I looked at his eyes. They were questioning. I sighed.

"Who said I was?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Suzuki-" He started to say, but he was cut off by my door opening. My head snapped to the left, seeing Takashi looking at Itachi. My eyes widened in fear and unknowing. Itachi looked at me with his eyes and saw my expression, but then went to Takashi as he bowed slightly, being polite.

"Hayashi-sama." I expected Takashi to snort or be rude to Itachi since he was never nice to anyone, but he was none of that. He nodded and looked at me with … with a fucking smile. 'Shit.' I thought as Takashi took my bags for me. I saw his eyes narrow slightly at me, but not enough for Itachi to notice.

"Here honey, let me take that. What happened?" He asked, faking his concern. I almost vomited by his act. 'Oh you know, getting beat up from YOU! You deceiving, fucking asshole!' I screamed in my head.

"I fell onto Hinata's hands and fractured two ribs." I said looking at Takashi's eyes. I saw them narrow an inch, but his smile never wavered.

"We should get you in bed so you can rest. Thank you for helping …" He said, inclining to know who the man at his door step was.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said. I saw the light bulb go off in Takashi's head and he looked at me and I knew I was in trouble. He smiled a bit more and I saw the venom in his eyes … oh he knew, he knew exactly who Itachi was and I was going to be in so much fucking trouble!

"Thank you, Uchiha, for your help, but I can take it from here." Takashi said as he motioned me inside. I did, but I looked at Itachi, thanking him with my eyes. Itachi narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, trying to decipher the look in my eyes. I knew I had fear in them and I knew that he was wondering about Takashi since I seemed so weary about him. Itachi nodded to Takashi and took his leave. Takashi closed the door and looked out the window, waiting for him to leave. I took a few steps back as he looked out the window. I knew he was pissed at me, what he was going to do, however, I had no idea.

Once Itachi was gone, Takashi dropped my bags and looked at me with his eyes narrowed. He was pissed off to the point of no return. I grimaced, waiting for the yelling to start. 'Fucking bastard, I am in too much pain to actually do something or say anything in rebuttal.'

"You have some fucking nerve bringing that Uchiha here. And those bandages, who saw?" He asked coming toward me with malice in every step he took. I stepped back and held my stomach, still in pain.

"No one. I did them myself. I had them leave me alone and I did them myself." I said hoping he would believe my lie … he didn't.

"How do you know you fractured you ribs?" He asked with a glare and narrowed eyes. 'Shit … what to say?' I thought quickly thinking of the answer.

"It's an educated guess. They could be broken or just bruised, but they don't feel broken." I said. Takashi stood in front of me now and was looking at me as the anger radiated form him. I braced myself for a hit or more yelling, but he didn't.

"If I find out you are lying to me, your mother is dead and you will watch." My eyes widened in both shock and fear. I wanted to retaliate so much, but I was in too much pain to do so. I clenched my jaw, trying not to talk back to him as I glared. He smirked as he looked at me. He knew I was in pain and he was enjoying it. 'Bastard.' I thought as he turned around.

"Go to your room." I said nothing as I did so happily. I slowly made my way upstairs, with my bags in hand and went to my room. Once in my room, I dropped my bags and collapsed on my bed with a huff. This night couldn't get any worse! I concluded as I touched my stomach and immediately regretted doing so because of the pain. I sighed and decided to get into my pajamas and go to sleep. I didn't have any homework, so I could go to sleep early. I sat up slowly and stood up, walking slowly to my dresser and grabbed some black, silk pajama bottoms and a red pajama top. Once I was dressed, I went to my backpack and grabbed my IPod and phone.

I put my IPod on my IHome. I scrolled through my 'Rock' playlist, or in other words, my 'Pissed off' playlist, and looked for something to listen to. I sighed, not knowing what to listen to.

"Damn it, I just put new songs on here too!" I said aloud, hoping I would think of something to listen to. Then as I passed a song, I realized it sounded good enough to me. I clicked on it and began to listen to 'This is the House That Doubt Built' and lied down on my back carefully and put my right hand on my stomach and my left behind me head, staring at my ceiling trying to think of what I could do.

_Don't get me started on what it means to be alive  
You're lying to yourself and then you still act surprised  
'Cause you scared, can't come to terms with what you are  
The wolves in sheep's clothing will only lead so far  
You'll wait and they'll go  
'Cause in the end, we all end up alone  
So just wait … you'll know._

The Uchiha's were always like family to me and they still are. I laughed at what I remembered. About a year before my family and I moved to Konoha, I slept over at the Uchiha house and Sasuke and I, since we were the same age, played together. Itachi wasn't home yet so Sasuke and I decided to play hide and seek, but no going outside since it was raining. Sasuke was it first, so I decided to hurry and find a god spot to hide. I looked and looked and couldn't find a good spot … until, that is, I went into Itachi's room. His room was pretty big and clean. I saw his bed that happened to be next to the door that led outside to their backyard. I ran under the bed and hid. Sasuke apparently hadn't told me that we couldn't go into his nii-san's room, but he forgot, so Sasuke never found me. I stayed in Itachi's room for about an hour or so and I fell asleep. I woke up upon hearing a door open. I thought I only fell asleep for a few moments and that Sasuke finally thought to look in Itachi's room, so I stayed quiet, peeking to see legs walk around the room and open the closet. The person then went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, and sat on the bed. I felt it dip and I went on my stomach without a sound, wondering why the hell Sasuke was sleeping on Itachi's bed, but I said nothing. A few minutes later, I fell asleep again. I was tired from playing with my friend, Sasuke, all day and figured it was the right time to sleep since Sasuke hadn't found me yet.

I remember how I heard Itachi's door open again and Sasuke's rushed and scared voice. I, however, thought it was just a dream, and I didn't move from my comfy spot. I heard Itachi's voice vaguely and Sasuke leave saying something to the effect of, "Are you sure? Thanks nii-san!" Then the person on the bed got up, giving me more room to sleep. I sighed in contentment and kept my eyes closed, facing Itachi's door. I had opened my eyes after hearing a small cough that was meant to get people's attention. Once my eyes were opened, I saw obsidian eyes looking at me. My eyes widened and I gasped in surprise, jumping a little; hitting my head on the bed. Later, Itachi told me what happened and everything was okay again.

"Baka Sasuke, not telling me all the rules." I said aloud, still trying to find a solution my problem. I, no matter how much the Uchiha's were family to me, couldn't tell them. I took Takashi's threat seriously and I couldn't imagine losing my mother too. Of course, the Uchiha's would arrest him and take me away from him, but I wouldn't have my mother anymore … I just … just couldn't do that.

'What are my other options?' I asked myself.

_Forget everything just for tonight; we'll sing like everyone when they're alone  
'Cause I've been waiting for tonight to sing, whoa, whoa_

I could always have my mother and I leave and go to the cops together so that Takashi wouldn't have the chance to hurt her. I frowned then. 'My mom would never do that to him … she loves him.' How the fuck could she love that monster! I glared at my ceiling, trying to find out how she could love that … that horrible excuse for a man. Yes, my dad died and my mother and I were both devastated for a while; then Takashi came into the picture and 'helped' my mother through it. I had my friends and Takashi, for some reason, didn't try to help me. He was nice to me though, giving me gifs, food, and money. I thought he was okay and as long as my mother was happy, then I didn't care. Of course, no one would EVER replace my dad, but I would be okay with it. Then everything changed a week after they married. Takashi first started to yell at my mother for stupid things. I defended her and he would yell at me. The yelling turned into grabbing arms, bruising them, which then turned into slapping, and then full on beating. My mother told me that he wouldn't do it again and that it was her fault in the first place. Oh, how wrong she was; kami, she was so wrong and it hurt. None of it was her fault and I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't take my word. I tried to tell Takashi to stop, to leave, to fucking get out of our house, but he would yell at me and then leave. He wasn't abusive to me … for a while. I fisted my hands. This had to stop … and only I could find a solution … 'what do I do?' I thought as I closed my eyes, hoping something would just pop up in my head and let me know what to do.

_I rely on myself, just making sure that was clear  
I'm not in need of your crutches  
I faced all my face fears  
And I won what I knew I could have  
Life is not a punch card; make the best of what you have_

I could always tell the Uchihas when Takashi goes out of town … but would that really work? Takashi always took my mom with him, making sure that nothing happened while he was gone. He was such a control addict. I opened my eyes, remembering what I read about abusive husbands in English class, since we were talking about it for a while. Why we were? I had no idea. 'Okay … what did we learn in class?' I asked myself, trying to recall what I had learned a few years ago.

Abusive men were very possessive of their victims; the victims were property to the abuser and didn't want anyone to talk, touch, or even look at their 'property'. They also, blamed the victim, telling them that it was their fault that he had to beat them senseless. The abuser wouldn't, ever, take responsibility over what he had done; the only reasoning the victim would get was that 'something had to be done' or 'that's not the way it happened, you are over-reacting'. I glared at my ceiling again; Takashi was all of the above. He liked control, he was very possessive of my mother, and then he would fucking deny anything happened. My mother, instead of telling him off and calling the cops, would take it and believe it was her fault. I couldn't believe what Takashi had done to my mother … she used to be so happy with my father … they were a great couple and my father was so … so nice and respective towards my mother and me. Of course we would get into fights sometimes, but he never yelled or even laid a finger on my mother or me.

'Okay, so if I can't tell the Uchiha's when Takashi and my mother are gone, then how should I go upon this?' I thought.

_But don't wait, just go  
And when you find yourself, please let me know  
It's not too late, just let go_

I sighed, listening to music and thinking was getting me nowhere. 'Okay, calm down … something will come … it has to.' I thought to myself as I tried to think of other possibilities. I, no matter how much I tried, couldn't defend my mother of myself at the moment, I was in way too much pain to even try. If I tried anything and Takashi found out, I would be in trouble and so would my mother; if that happened, I couldn't defend my mother or myself … so, what to do and how to hide the fact that I am trying to do something? There is also the possibility that Itachi, Sasuke, or another one of my friends found out about the abuse and tell someone about it. If that happened soon, Takashi would be able to kill all of us, and even himself, before the Uchihas were able to apprehend him; he could also try and kill the Uchihas too. That would lead to too much casualties and I didn't want that to happen, I didn't want anyone to die … no one except Takashi … that bastard needed to be beaten until he died.

_Forget everything just for tonight, we'll sing like everyone when they're alone  
'Cause I've been waiting for tonight to sing, whoa, whoa  
Let's believe that if we all stand together  
We're a force that can shake the whole world  
For once, I'm doing something right when we say whoa, whoa_

'Wait … if we all stand together?' I thought. If I could get my mother to see that Takashi wasn't someone she should be with and that he didn't actually love her, maybe she would go to the police and tell him. The only problem was that my mother loved the … 'man' and thought he was a savior because he helped my mother through my father's death. I laughed sarcastically. 'Psh, she won't go the police or even call them. She saw what Takashi did to me a few days ago when he pulled my hair and took me upstairs to beat the shit out of me. If she could see me go through that without coming to her fucking senses, nothing would get her to see the truth.' My mother was in denial and I had no idea how to get her to see that Takashi would be the death of both of us.

_In the end it's not about what you have  
in the end it's all about where you wanna go  
And the road you take to help you get there  
I hope you think that's fair  
'Cause you've only got once life to lead  
So don't take for granted those little things  
Those little things are all that we have  
Forget everything just for tonight we'll sing like everyone when they're alone  
'Cause I've been waiting for tonight to sing whoa, whoa  
Let's believe that if we all stand together  
We're a force that can shake the whole world  
For once I'm doing something right when we say whoa, whoa_

I opened my eyes and turned my IPod off, I was getting tired from all the thinking … the thinking that was getting fucking nowhere. I wanted … no, needed to find a way for my mother to see what Takashi really was, a vile, sinful, unethical, unrighteous, disreputable, atrocious, sick mother fucker, and the not the … the charming, descent, nice, well-rounded type of 'man' my mother believed him to be. If … if I could do that, I would be able to get a plan together and tell my mother, without Takashi finding out. If my plan worked, whatever it may be, Takashi would be put in jail and my mother and I would be fine … well, fine enough … we, at least, wouldn't be dead.

I turned over and looked out my window. I smiled, it was raining. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep without thinking too much about the situation at hand. I would come up with an idea to get my mother to see the truth, but I could wait until my mother got back. Takashi wouldn't kill my mother or me yet, he didn't have a reason to. I would make sure that the Uchihas didn't get any more suspicious and I would make sure my mother was okay, no matter what. She was the only thing left for me and I … I couldn't fathom a life without her. She was everything to me … she … she was always there for me, even when she, herself, didn't knowhow something would end; she always made sure I was okay. My mother … was everything to me and if she died … I didn't know if I could handle life without her. I pressed my eyes together, not letting the tears surface. I promised I wouldn't cry and I would keep it. I stopped thinking and fell asleep, falling into a nightmare.

"_Mom! Where is dad?" I asked as I ran down the stairs of the two story house I lived in, into the backyard. My mother looked at me with a smile as she finished watering the plants._

"_Dad had to work, honey. But he'll be back later tonight." I frowned. Dad was working on a Saturday? And on his birthday too! My mother saw my frown and grabbed me into a hug. _

"_Don't worry, you can still give your dad his present later tonight. And I bought your favorite cake." She said with a smile. I pulled away and frowned again, making my mother confused._

"_But it's dad birthday! He should pick out his cake!" I said, but my mother just laughed._

"_He did pick. You know that ice cream cake is also his favorite too!" My eyes widened and I jumped up and down._

"_Awesome! I am just like dad! I hope he gets back early from work." I said as I finished jumping around. My mom just laughed and stood up._

"_Alright, go and make your dad a card. I'll be in in a few minutes." I nodded and ran back inside and ran into my room. I had mother take me to the store to buy my dad a present, and with my own money too … well, my mother helped some, but I put in my money too! I opened my closet and dug under a few clothes to grab it and I set the box on the bed. I hadn't wrapped it yet and I wanted to make sure it was still there … just in case the monsters took it from my closet._

_I opened the box and saw the gold police badge that had my dad's name on it. I smiled, it was perfect! Under his name it said, "Number one police officer, father, and husband." I closed the box and quickly wrapped it. Once I was done, I took a plain piece of paper and made my dad a card. I wasn't artistic at all, but I knew my dad was okay with anything I gave him! I finished it fter a half an hour and I ran down stairs to see my mom cook my dad's favorite food: tuna pasta with peas, mayo, cheddar cheese blocks, green beans, and, of course, tuna. I loved it too, it was really good, and since I normally didn't eat meat anyway, it was a good way for me to get protein … well that's what my mother had told me._

"_Can I help?" I asked. My mother looked down at me and smiled. _

"_Of course!" I smiled and I started to help my mom mix the ingredients and get the table set up. We were so busy, that we didn't notice the time fly by._

_Around six, my mother and I sat at the table wondering where dad was. I looked at the clock every few minutes and kept looking at my mother … she looked worried._

"_Mom … is everything okay?" She looked at me and smiled, making me feel better._

"_Of course dear, everything is-" My mother was interrupted by a door bell. I looked at my mother and saw confusion as she got up and walked toward the door. I followed to see who had come over at such time. As we got closer to the door, I saw lights flashing outside. 'Dad!' I thought as I ran up to my mother's side. She opened the door and I saw two cops. I raised my eyebrows at them, they looked sad._

"_Hi officers! Are you here for my dad's birthday?" I asked them. They looked at me and their faces got even more grim. My mom pressed me to her side. I looked up and saw disbelief and … tears?_

"_Mom … don't cry." I said quietly. She didn't look at me, but she held me closer._

"_How?" She asked the cops. I was so confused. How what?_

"_We are very sorry ma'am, but … your husband was shot by drug dealers … he is currently in surgery." I looked at them … they … they couldn't mean what I thought they meant … right?_

"_Did you get them?" My mother asked quietly. They nodded._

"_Thank you … thank you." She said._

"_We are sorry ma'am." They said and then they looked at me. My eyes widened. No … NO! I let go of my mother and ran to my room, not caring if I was rude or not. I slammed my door shut and tore the wrapping off of my present. I ripped open the box and looked at the badge I was going to give my dad … I felt tears falling. My dad was in the hospital … I gripped the badge tighter and threw on my shoes and ran downstairs to see my mother putting on her shoes. She saw me and I ran to her, hugging her._

"_We have to go, okay? Everything will be okay." I nodded and we left for the hospital. The car ride there was silent and horrible. Konoha had a very good hospital, but it was a about a half hour away, closer to Tokyo. _

_Once we got to the hospital, my mother and I ran into it and asked where to go. A nurse helped us and we went into the back … the whole police department was there, waiting, waiting to see if my dad was going to make it._

"_How is he?" My mother asked. The head person there answered._

"_He should be out of surgery soon. I am … we tried …" My mother nodded and sat down with her head in her hands. I sat next to her, not looking at the sad faces. 'My dad was not dead! No one needed be sad! He was … he was going to make it …' I thought as I gripped the badge tighter and put my knees to my chest and put my head on my knees. I stayed that way until the door opened. I stood up quickly and looked at he doctor. _

"_Who is family?" The doctor asked. My mother stood up and took my hand as we walked up to him. _

"_I am his wife. How is he?" She asked. The doctor looked in her eyes for a while and my mother gripped my hand tighter. I looked at the doctor and waited for him to say my dad was fine, but the words never left his mouth._

"_I am sorry; we couldn't do anything for him. He is still alive for the moment, but … say your goodbyes to him now." He said leaving. My mother and I walked towards the door, but I barely noticed. 'No … no, he is my dad … he can't …'_

_We walked into the room and saw monitors; some beeping, some quiet. I saw my dad lying down and I ran to him._

"_Dad?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me and then my mother._

"_I am … so sorry …" He said. My mother grabbed his hand and kissed it._

"_Don't. I am sorry." _

"_Don't say … that … it's not … your fault." My mom nodded and kissed him on the lips. Normally I would be disgusted, but this time … I didn't care._

"_I love you." My mother said. He smiled._

"_I … love you too." My mom looked at him and then let me get closer. I stood on his left and let the tears fall._

"_Don't cry … everything … will be okay." I shook my head._

"_But … dad, you are leaving us … I don't want you to die! Please don't die!" I said hugging him. He hugged me back and then whispered in my ear._

"_I love you with … all my heart … be strong … don't cry … for me." I nodded, whipping the tears from my face._

"_I … promise dad …" I whispered back, hugging him still. But soon, his arm loosened and there was a long beep that didn't stop. I let him go and looked at his face. His eyes was closed. My eyes widened._

"_No! NO! Dad, come back! Don't leave us!" I screamed at him, but my mom grabbed me and turned me around and hugged me._

"_Honey, he … he's gone …" My mom said crying into my shoulder. I hugged my mother back, still gripping my dad's present … the present he wasn't getting back … but never did I cry … I promised him … didn't I?_

* * *

I hope it was okay! The name of the song in the story is ... is in the story! lol I know the dream/nightmare was depressing, but it was needed. Again, please R&R&F, reviews fuel me and make me happy! ^-^ Umm ... I don't know when I will update again, but since I still feel like shit, I don't think I am going to vb, thus giving me time to write. I hope my mom takes me to the doctor ... anywho, I hope it was okay, I didn't feel like re-reading it, so sorry if you find grammar/spelling errors.


	6. Let's play, shall we?

**A/N: **Yeah … I don't like this chapter … I don't think it's as good as the other chapters … grr … Anywho, I hope it's okay. Please let me know what you think and R&R&F! Umm … this story will end soon … I think. I have one idea, but I don't know if I am going through with it. We shall see, but I have to get through a few more chapters. I am going to finish this story before school starts, which is in a week, just letting you guys know! ^-^ Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto … wish I did though!

"_Do you feel like a man when she falls to the ground? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as you lies crumble down, a new life she had found." – Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Goes great with this story!_

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

'Ugh, a text!' I thought as I opened my eyes and looked at my clock to see what time it was. It was six in the morning. I sighed and grabbed by phone from my nightstand, it was Sasuke. 'Wonder why he is texting me so early.' I thought as I opened my phone.

Sasuke: you're staying home, right?

I raised my eyebrows with a small smile. He wanted me to stay home too? Sheesh, what was it with everyone! First Tsunade, then Sasuke; who else will want me to stay home? 'Hmm … should I stay home or not? I am in a lot of pain … I think, I haven't tried to move yet…' I thought as I tried to sit up, resulting in me falling on my back again with a gasp of pain. Yeah, I was a lot of pain. 'Okay, so I am in a lot of pain and if I stay home, I probably will be in my bed or on the couch all day, but I would heal faster if I don't do too much. Takashi will be here all day … but my mother was supposed to get back today!' I thought with a smile and then a frown. My mother was so much safer away from Konoha and Takashi. Takashi wouldn't give it a second thought before he started to beat her again and with the condition I am was in now, I wouldn't be able to help her out. I would probably make it worse. But if I got better soon, I would be able to figure out a plan, go through with it, and get my mother and me out of danger from Takashi. It only made sense for me to stay home.

Me: Yeah, I think I am taking the rest of the week off. It's only two more days anyway, so I won't waste my energy.

Since I was staying home, I could do research or something … or come up with a plan that would work without any casualties, yeah … no casualties. I stopped thinking about what I was going to do the rest of the week when Sasuke texting me back.

Sasuke: Good, you need to relax and heal. Want me to bring you your homework?

Me: Damn … homework. Sure, but you don't have Algebra II.

Sasuke: Itachi can get it.

Me: Sweet, thank you guys. You've been really helpful; I don't know how to repay you back.

Sasuke: Don't worry about it; you are like a sister to me.

I smiled at the sister part. He was like a brother to me too. We had been friends since we were younger and well, he was like a nagging, caring brother I always wanted.

Me: You aren't getting soft on me are you?

Sasuke: Hell no! Ugh, just get some sleep. I'll give Itachi your homework and he'll bring it after school.

My eyes widened. 'No … ' Itachi couldn't! Takashi would be home and start being more suspicious about why I am hanging out with him so much. I won't have enough time to figure out a plan and carry it out if Takashi decides that he has had enough!

Me: Umm … alright, thanks. Tell Itachi I said thank too.

I put my phone down with a groan of annoyance. This sucked; everything in my life went from normal to … to utter chaos and havoc. My childhood was amazing; I had a great family, friends, house, and a perfect life! Than my parents decided to move and my dad died. After a while, my mother met Takashi and everything went from chaos and havoc to complete and utter hell. 'Okay, calm down and think objectively … yeah, objectively …' I thought as I slowly sat up and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Once in my bathroom, I got undressed and took off my wrap.

"Ow! Damn it!" I said as the pressure left my ribs. I looked in the mirror and cringed. I looked like shit. My stomach was still bruised, the skin covering my ribs were bruised too, and I looked pale, well, paler than usual. I sighed and turned on my shower to hot and stepped in.

Showers always helped me think objectively and I usually came up with an idea before I turned off the water. 'Okay, what are my problems? I need to figure out a way to tell the Uchihas about Takashi without him knowing or at least have my mother away from him at the time. Itachi is coming over today and I need to find a way to get Takashi out of the house or at least not see Itachi. Oh- I also have to find a way to heal fast so I can do whatever I am going to do fast, just in case Takashi decides to get drunk and kill my mother and me. Anything else? Nah, I think that's it.' I thought sarcastically. 'Now, I just have to come up with a plan that will take care of everything.' I thought as I stepped out of my shower. I dried off and changed into some black sweats and a black T-shirt after I put on my wrap.

I walked out of my bathroom with some discomfort, but the pain seemed to be wearying down a bit. I walked to my window and looked outside. The rain from last night left the ground wet, but the air seemed renewed and lively, thankful for the rain that came and went. I smiled and looked at my window sill. I picked up the glass box and looked at its contents. 'I miss you dad. I wish you were here and Takashi was never born.' I thought looking at the golden badge. I sighed and set it back down, deciding to get breakfast. As I walked out, I saw that it was only seven and I wasn't even going to school.

I walked down my stairs with ease and walked into the kitchen only to stop dead in my tracks. I smiled and ran forward, forgetting the pain.

"It's good to see you! How was your trip?" I asked my mother as she let me go and grabbed her cup of coffee and sat at the island. I grabbed an apple and water and sat across from her.

"It was good, boring as hell though." She said taking a sip. I smiled again, happy that my mother was home. I missed her; she helped me think clearly.

"Sounds fun. When is your next trip?" I asked. She thought for a moment and shook her head.

"I haven't got a clue, why? Want to come with me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I frowned, hiding my own smirk.

"Who knows, maybe I'll make it less boring. Cause a little chaos and have fun!" I said as I laughed. My mom shook her head with a smile.

"How were things while I was gone?" My mother asked me seriously. I looked at her and took a sip of water.

"It was okay. We won against Sound." I said not telling her what happened. If she knew, she would say nothing about it and pretend like I said nothing about the abuse, so I decided it would be a waste of breath.

"That's great! You guys needed to beat them once and for all." My mother said putting her coffee cup in the sink.

"Yeah, I agree completely." I said throwing my apple core away and turning around to face my mother again.

"Is your father up yet?" I glared at her. That monster was not my fucking father. He would never be! I said nothing; I was happy to see her, but when she talked about Takashi, I always got pissed.

"I don't fucking know." I said making my way to the stairs to go to my room.

"Do not use that language in this house Suzuki." I stopped walking and glared at the stairs … what? 'Calm down, don't cause a pointless fight.' I tried to reason with myself, but things were getting worse and only an … an idiot wouldn't see it. I turned around and glared at my mother.

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to control my anger. My mother raised her eyebrows in question at my sudden change in demeanor.

"You heard me. Now go get ready for school." I shook my head.

"I am not going." My mother's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Why not young lady!?" 'Wait … maybe this will work … I think I just came up with a plan.' I thought with a smirk and I looked at my mother's confused and furious face, waiting for me to reply.

"Why? Because I am in too much pain to walk around school all day!" I almost yelled. My mother was even more confused now.

"Pain? What are you-" She stopped talking when I lifted my shirt to show her my wrap. Her eyes widened and she stepped toward me. I stepped back, making her stop walking towards me.

"Don't. You don't care, you never care! You pretend like nothing will happen! You love Takashi too much to see that he is a fucking bastard that deserves to die!" I yelled. My mother just stared at me. I shook my head and looked at her with disappointment.

"I don't know what you are talking about honey. We will take you to a doctor, but … why are you … you self-injuring yourself?" My eyes widened. She … she thinks I am self …. self-injuring?

"…You … think I would do this to myself?" I whispered.

"We will get you help, just … you have to-"

"NO! STOP IT! You know nothing! Why do you presume that I did this to myself!? Are you that … that oblivious to realize what Takashi did to me!?" I yelled.

"Excuse me? Are you pinning this on Takashi? He wouldn't hurt a fly!" I stared at my mother … I wasn't getting it into her head; she was too wrapped up in her delusion to even notice that faint mark on her own face.

"Really? Then what happened to your face?" I asked quietly. My mother touched her face and thought for a moment, what for? I didn't know, but I was beginning to think that the only way my new plan would work was if … no … I couldn't do that … I couldn't risk getting even more hurt just so my mother would not believe me again, even is she witnessed what Takashi was doing.

"I fell in the bathroom and hit my face. Takashi didn't do anything to me." My mother said confidently. I looked in her eyes to see if I could see some sort of sign I was getting through to her … at least a little, but I saw nothing. I saw how she was disappointed in me because I blamed her husband, the person she thought she loved.

"Forget it. I'll be in my room." I said leaving before she could even say anything to me. Once up stairs, I walked down the hall and started to turn right toward my room, but I was pushed into the wall and had a hand around my throat. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the monster in front of me.

"Fuck … off." I said trying to get air into my lungs. Takashi smirked at my discomfort.

"Let me make this clear, since you seem to have a hard time understanding. Your mother loved me and if you try to change that or you tell the Uchihas about me, you will watch your mother die. She will die slowly and watch how her daughter will die right after her. You got that?" I glared.

"Bastard." He smirked even more at my insult.

"You are lucky that I am in a good mood or I would have punched you in the ribs again." He said letting me go and going down stairs. I held my throat and watched him walk towards the stairs. I glared and slammed my door shut.

"Fuck this!" I screamed sitting on my bed. If I couldn't get my mother to see the truth then I would be fucked! My whole plan revolved around getting my mother to see the fucking truth, but … but now that I know how she is oblivious to the abuse, it wouldn't work.

"Okay, calm down. I can figure out something, I just need to be calm and think about this- who the fuck am I kidding? I can't be calm about this!" I said as I paced around my room. 'Since that plan won't work, what else can I do? If Takashi even thinks that I am going to tell the Uchihas, my mother and I will be dead before they apprehend him.' I sighed, me being pissed wasn't helping my case; I wasn't thinking clearly.

"Maybe I'll-"

"Suzuki, come down here!" Takashi yelled from downstairs. I narrowed my eyes. 'He's never called me downstairs before, I wonder what he wants.' I thought as I opened my door and walked downstairs, noticing that my ribs, although they were sore, they didn't hurt as much as they did when I woke up.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked into the living room. I saw my mother sitting on the couch and Takashi standing up. I raised my eyebrows as Takashi looked over at me, then my mother.

"You're mother has something to tell you." He said calmly. I narrowed my eyes. 'This can't be good.' I looked at my mother to see her looking at the ground. He had said something to her.

"Give me your phone." My mother said looking at me in the eyes. I raised my eyebrows. 'Huh?'

"Why are you taking my phone away from me?" I asked, not moving. This time, Takashi spoke up and with a smirk too.

"We are also taking your laptop. You are grounded and are not allowed to go anywhere or have anyone come over." I glared at him. He didn't want me to get in touch with anyone!

"What about my homework? A friend is bringing it over today after school." I said. Takashi thought for a moment and nodded slightly.

"I will get your homework from your friend; you will be in your room all day for the next week or so." I glared; him keeping me locked up wasn't going to prevent me from doing anything! 'Idiotic bastard.'

"Whatever. I'll get my phone and laptop." I said going in my room. I grabbed my laptop and erased all messages, just in case and I took the battery out just in case anyone texted me while my phone was taken. I also took out the battery for my laptop, so Takashi couldn't get into my personal stuff. Once that was done, I went back downstairs and stood in front of my mother and Takashi, but I didn't give my stuff to them.

"Why am I grounded?" I asked. Takashi smiled.

"There is no swearing in this house." I raised my eyebrow. 'Seriously? Fucking hypocrite!" I said in my head as I glared at them.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." I said setting my stuff down.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Takashi asked. I glared at him. He swore all the time! He would be 'nice' until he got mad, then he would blow. He was about to blow.

"Asshole, you know what I mean. You swear all the time!" I said turning around to go to my room. I heard him huff and grab my stuff. I didn't know what he did with them after that because I slammed my door shut and lied down on my bed. 'Well, at least I can think in peace.' I thought as I shut my eyes. After a few minutes I fell asleep, waking up to hear the doorbell ring. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my clock and it read three in the afternoon. 'Damn, I slept for a long time.' I thought as I was about to go down stairs to get my homework, but then I heard the door open. 'I almost forgot.' I thought as I opened my door and listened to Takashi talk to Itachi.

"Ah, yes, thank you for picking up my daughter's homework."

"No problem. How is she doing?"

"She is healing well, she just fell asleep I am afraid. I am sorry, but I have to go finish up some work. Thank you for stopping by."

"Good day, Hayashi-sama." I heard the door shut and some papers thrown onto the table. I shut my door and sighed. 'Damn it … I have no idea how I am going to do this … maybe I will just keep quiet.' I sat down and looked out my window. 'If I stay quiet, then … then my mother and I won't get killed, but if I do keep quiet, then my mother and I will keep getting beat.' I couldn't decide. I wanted my mother and me to be safe. It was either not tell and keep getting beat up, but not killed … maybe. Or I could tell someone and risk the chance of my mother and me being killed. Of course the chance of Takashi being able to kill my mother and me without being apprehended first was astronomical, but there was still a chance and I didn't want that to happen. 'At least I still have some time to figure everything else. Takashi won't try and kill us at the moment since I haven't done anything and won't be able to since I am grounded.' I thought. I sighed, me thinking and being locked up in my room was not helping my situation. I looked out my window and smirked. I grabbed a few extra pillows and put them under my blanket and made sure it looked like me. Once that was done, I changed into jeans, but kept my black T-shirt on. I walked to my window and opened it.

"I am so fucking glad I have a ladder." I said before I stepped out of my room and stepped onto the wall ladder I had gotten from Sakura on my thirteenth birthday. I had never really known why she got it for me, but at the moment, I was thrilled she got it for me.

Once I was down a few steps of my ladder, I closed my window gently and continued down the ladder until I made it to the ground. I sneaked around a few windows and quickly walked to the road. 'Tch, that idiot wont even know I am gone. My mother has work until five anyway, so she won't check on me until then.' I thought as I came across a familiar gate. I smiled at it and continued into the Uchiha district. It was a bit after three-thirty, so students had already made it home and Sasuke and Itachi would be home too. I walked up to their house … wait no, mansion, and knocked. I waited for a moment and then the door opened. I smirked at the look I got.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting." I huffed at him and smiled.

"I did, but I feel better. Besides, you still owe me books." I said. Sasuke shook his head and let me in. We walked toward the stairs and headed up them to the library.

"So, how are your ribs?" He asked as we got to the second floor. I shrugged.

"They're healing. Right now they are a little sore, but they seem to be doing okay." I said. He nodded and looked at my arm. My eyes widened a little bit. 'Shit, I forgot about the cuts.'

"Did you know Sakura has cats?" I mentioned as we made it to the third floor, the library. He shook his head.

"They like to scratch. But they are cute." I said looking around.

"Oh! Thank you for picking up my homework for me." I said turning toward Sasuke. He nodded, but seemed to have something on his mind. I raised my eyebrows.

"Spill, what's up?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment and I saw confusion and worry again.

"What are you hiding?" He asked.

"Who said I was hiding anything? Just because I want privacy when doctors look at my stomach, doesn't mean anything." I said with a frown. I knew he didn't believe me, his faced showed it.

"Suzuki … if there is something wrong … you would tell Itachi or me … right?" 'Damn it Sasuke … why are you doing this?' I looked away from him, not knowing what to say.

"Sasuke, why don't you believe me?" I asked him, ignoring the question.

"You can look however long you want, I have homework, so I'll be in my room." He said, ignoring my question and leaving me to a whole floor of books. Once he was gone, I sighed in relief. I hated lying to him and I felt horrible doing so. I shook my head and turned around with awe. 'So many fucking books!' I thought with a smile. This was going to be fun!

Fantasy, mystery, horror, supernatural, angst, action, law, psychology, criminology, science, history, and anything else you can name, the Uchiha library had it. I was in complete awe as I looked through the multiple rows of books. I didn't know what to look for because I wasn't quiet sure what I wanted to read. I loved fantasy, mystery, and some romance books, but it depended on the author. 'Ugh, this is so difficult!' I thought as I left the fiction rows and went to the nonfiction. 'I wonder if I can learn anything about criminal justice … I might just learn something.' I thought as I made my way to the back corner of the floor. Once I was in the corner I raised an eyebrow. They had a random computer? I shrugged, maybe I could find look of a certain book that sounded interesting instead of looking through all of these books not knowing.

I sat down and turned on the computer. Once it was on, I noticed the background. It was a fingerprint. 'A fingerprint as a background? Well, I guess it makes sense since they are officers … but still.' I thought with a shrug. There wasn't a password, so I looked to see if they had information about their books. There was only one icon on the home screen, so I clicked it and I stared in shock at what came up.

"Background check? What the hell?" I asked myself. Why would they have a background check system on the one computer that was … oh shit. The only computer in the library and it was hiding in the back of their library … so no one would see it. 'Hmm … maybe I should just leave it.' I thought getting up and about to walk away, but stopped mid-step and turned around to stare at the computer. 'I wonder…' I thought as I sat back down.

"Reiko Takashi." I said as I typed. It said it was looking and I waited. 'If anything pops up, it means that he has been in the system before … if he has, then I would have evidence that would convince my mother that he was a monster. But … if there isn't, then he … no, no one just becomes a fucking abuser! There has to be a reason and he has to have some sort of record.' I thought as I waited for the results to pop up.

"Come on, come on. Hurry the fuck-Oh, thanks you!" I said as something popped up. My eyes widened. 'What? How didn't … how didn't we know about this? Why isn't he still in jail!?' I stared, not knowing whether to run, yell, scream, cry, or all of the above. I couldn't believe what I was reading … there was no possible way. I looked at the time and noticed that it was six. 'Shit! If my mom sees I am gone and Takashi knows … shit!' I got up, not worrying about shutting the computer off, and started to run toward the stairs. I ran passed all of the book shelves and kept running until I saw Itachi coming up the stairs. He saw me running and I saw his worried expression. I stopped when he was in front of me, only a few feet away. I was breathing a little hard as I stopped and stared at him.

"Suzuki, what are you doing here?" He asked. I shook my head and tried to walk by him, but he stopped me and narrowed his eyes. I did too.

"Itachi, I don't have time right now." I said trying again, but he stopped me for the second time.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting? Why are you in such a hurry?" I glared. 'I don't have time for this! If I don't go … damn it Itachi!'

"Itachi. Move. I'll explain later." He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you going to explain why our computer was turned on?" My eyes widened. How the hell did he know?

"My father decided to put a system on it that tells us if someone gets on it." 'Damn it.'

"I wanted to see if it held all the records of your guys' books. But I was wrong and left it after I found out what it was. Can I go now?" I asked. I didn't have time for this.

"Why are you in a hurry?" He asked again. I sighed in annoyance.

"I am late for dinner and I will get in trouble if I am later than I already am. Now, can I go?" He narrowed his eyes and didn't move. I had had enough.

"What do you want from me!?" I suddenly yelled. I didn't have time for this … not after what I just read.

"The truth." I looked at him and shook my head.

"I … I can't. I want to … but it's not that easy!" I said with desperation. I saw the confusion in his eyes. I looked away from him. This wasn't what I intended when I came to get books. I just wanted to leave my room and try to think clearly, but … but I couldn't now. I snapped out of my thoughts as Itachi walked towards me. I stepped back out of habit and he stopped walking towards me, seeing my hesitation.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked cautiously. I shook my head.

"Because …" I said stepping back again. I had to get back. I had to make sure Takashi wasn't doing anything to my mother. Normally, I would just be a bit scared of what I was going home to … but after what the records said … I was scared out of my fucking mind for my mother. I re-read what the records said in my head, again and again … trying to make sense of it … but I couldn't wrap my head around how horrible it was.

_Reiko Takashi first affiliated himself with the law at the age of twenty. Girlfriend reported him for hitting and pulling a knife; did two years for abuse. A year after he was let out, Takashi was sentenced ten years for killing a different girlfriend with a blunt force object, a bat. At age thirty-four, a complaint was made, but never filed. The compliant was there was screaming heard at the residence of Takashi and his wife. A week after the complaint, the wife vanished. Police suspected Takashi, but evidence showed that he couldn't have done it. Charges were dropped, but his wife was never found. _

Takashi was about forty now. He had killed two of his wives. I knew he had killed his second wife, even if the police didn't have the evidence to lock that bastard up. He had a history of abuse … I didn't know it was this bad … I had assumed, but … this was over the top, it was outrageous. Takashi would be furious with me, but since I wasn't there, he would take it out on my mother. But the main problem I had was that I had seen beer bottles in the kitchen as I went to my room. I had seen about four cases … he was going to be drunk. When Takashi was drunk, he was so much worse … he lost his temper and went out of control. I had to get home. I snapped out of my thoughts, looking back at Itachi. He was worried.

"I have to go." I said walking passed him. For a moment, I thought he wouldn't stop me, but then I felt a hand on my left arm. I stopped and glared at Itachi, making him even more confused. I never glared at him like I meant it.

"Let me go." I said as calmly as I could.

"Not until you tell me what is going on with you. I know that you didn't hurt your ribs because of Hinata and I know that Sakura doesn't have cats. Explain." My eyes widened. He had listened to Sasuke and me? My eyes narrowed.

"There is nothing to explain. Let me go. Now." I said glaring at him.

"Talk to me." He whispered. I dropped my glare and looked at the floor. 'I can't tell him … but if I do …. he could help and make sure Takashi was put in jail. But my mother would make excuses for both, her injuries and mine. Takashi wouldn't go to jail … I can't even get through to my mother.' I looked at Itachi with sadness in my eyes. I wanted to tell him … but I couldn't.

"Itachi … I … I…" I tried to tell him that I couldn't and that I had to go, but I felt like I was betraying him somehow by not telling him. He was more than a friend to me and I hated lying to him. He suddenly pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened, but I hugged back. It felt good to hug Itachi; he was warm, calming, and his touch was gentle. I knew he cared for me and that I was making him worry too much about me, but at the moment, I didn't have choice. I knew I was making it worse on myself because I was in such a hurt and since I got onto their police computer. As he was hugging me, I felt my eyes water. I shut them, willing the tears not to fall. I promised I wouldn't cry and I would keep my promise. I had kept it for five years and I didn't want to break it. I let Itachi go and looked at him.

"Why did you-"

"Suzuki. I can help, but you have to trust me." His voice was sad. He was hurt that I didn't trust him enough to tell him, but that wasn't the case. I trusted him, but I didn't know what would happen after I told him. He was working with his father and I knew he wouldn't let me go back home unless someone went with me to arrest Takashi. But if Takashi hadn't done anything to my mother, my mother would lie for him and say I was self-injuring and making excuses. They would take me to a doctor or something and then Takashi would get away with abusing my mother again. I couldn't take that chance! I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Itachi." I said kissing him on the cheek. I turned around and started to walk down the stairs. This time, though, he didn't stop me. Once I was out of sight, I ran. I ran for my life. I had to make sure my mother was okay. I ran down the few flights of stairs and quickly ran to the front door. I put on my shoes and left the house, only thinking of my mother.

I heard thunder as I ran, but I could have cared less. If it was going to rain, fuck it! I ran, not noticing the small amount of pain in my ribs, until I got to my front door. It was dark since the clouds were covering what was left of the sunset and it was raining, making me wet as I opened my front door.

I stepped inside, hoping that everything was okay and that they were eating dinner. I took off my shoes quickly and walked forward, not caring if the floor got wet. I looked in the kitchen, but no one was there.

"Mom?" I yelled, but no one answered. I listened for any movement, but it was silent, save the thunder and rain outside. I walked into the dinning room and saw the table set for three. I narrowed my eyes … where were they? I continued into the living room and saw about twenty bottles of empty beer. My eyes widened. There was no way Takashi drank all of those without getting drunk. I thought as I made my was up stairs. As I slowly walked up the stairs, I noticed a small splatter on the wall and floor. I narrowed my eyes and touched it. I looked at my hand and almost screamed in surprise. 'Blood.' It wasn't a lot of blood, but it was enough to make me scared for my mother. I continued to walk forward, ready to punch someone if they got in front of me. I looked into my mother's room, but the bed was made and no one was in it. I silently opened the office and saw that nothing seemed out of place. I left if open and quickly looked over the corner of the wall, down my hallway. My eyes narrowed. There were small droplets of blood on the floor. I slowly walked forward, staying as close as I could to the wall. My door was open about an inch and I saw that the light was off. I walked forward, stopping at my door to take a breath. I opened my door and looked in. I put my hand to the light switch to turn it on, once the light was on, I looked around my room before I went in. My eyes widened to the person on my bed. 'Mom!' I ran forward and fell to my knees in front of my bed.

"Mom? Mom!" I yelled as I checked my mother's pulse. My mother was on her back and her eyes were turning black from the punches she received. Her neck had marks on it. She had been choked. Her stomach was bleeding, form what? I didn't know, but I need to call for help or she would die. Her pulse was there, but it was slow and getting slower by the second, she needed help and now! I got up and made sure that there weren't any other injuries. It was only her stomach that was bleeding, but I had to get her help and fast.

"Hang in there mom. I'll be right back." I said as calmly as I could when I turned around. I started to make my way to my door, but stopped. My door clicked shut. I glared and backed away. Takashi chugged the rest of his beer and threw it on the floor somewhere, shattering on impact. In his right hand was a knife that was bloody, with my mom's blood. I looked at him with a glare of hate and almost smirked. He had had a bloody nose. My mother finally hit back. 'Good for you mom.' I thought as he began to talk.

"Where … d-do think you're g-going?" He asked me with slurred words. I glared.

"To get my mother help. Move or I will kill you." I said as I stopped walking backwards. I still had my bat under my bed and I was going to use it to kill the motherfucker. He laughed at me then. I narrowed my eyes, what was he laughing about?

"Looking for … you're b-bat?" My eyes widened as I looked under my bed … it … it was gone! I looked at him with rage as he played with the knife.

"Now, let's play." He said as he lunged.

* * *

Yeah ... still don't like it, but let me know what you guys think! Will Suzuki help her mom or die trying? Where the hell is Itachi? Who knows! ^-^ *Smirk* I like happy endings, yes, but I may try something different with this one. *Smirk* R&R&F please! Ja ne. I will update as soon as I can.


	7. A new life

**A/N: **Well … I hate to say this … but this is the last chapter. I am not too pleased about how I ended it, but I suck at writing endings, so … you guys are going to have to deal with it. I am sorry though! I hope you guys liked my story and that it wasn't too bad or anything. Please R&R&F and let me know how you thought the ending was! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **To own or not to own Naruto … that is thy question … yeah. I do not own Naruto! ^-^

"_Never give up, no matter what." – Too lazy to look up a real quote ... hehe_

I ran. I ran as fast as I could to try to get down stairs. After Takashi had lunged, I maneuvered out of his way and ran passed him. I had to try to find something to defend myself against the knife that he had. Since my bat was out of the question, my only other hope was to make it to the kitchen to grab a knife or to go to the living room and grab an empty beer bottle. As I ran down the stairs, I heard Takashi right behind me.

"You can't run forever." I heard him say, but I ignored him as I turned toward the living room, but as I made it into the room, I was pushed. I landed on my knees and quickly got back up, turning toward Takashi. He wore a sinister, smug smirk that I wanted to rip right off of his face.

"I've had enough of you and your mother. You die here." I raised my eyebrow. Did he really expect me to let him kill me? Tch, yeah right. I thought as I saw him lunge with the knife aimed at my stomach. I grabbed his wrist and moved it out of my way so the knife wouldn't get me and I kneed him in the groin. He gasped, but didn't fall to the floor. He, instead, kicked me in the stomach, making me release my grip on his hand with the knife. He pushed me backwards and I had to grab onto the couch to keep myself upright. But as made sure I didn't fall on the floor, I didn't see the knife heading for my arm. He made a laceration on my upper, left arm. I kicked him in the stomach and stepped back a few steps, seeing how deep the cut was. It was pretty deep and it was bleeding pretty badly. 'Shit.' I looked back up and saw Takashi seething in anger. I looked at the table and almost smirked. I glanced at Takashi and I dove for the empty beer bottle, as I grabbed it, I threw it at Takashi, hitting him on the head. The glass broke and Takashi dropped the knife. I ran forward to get the knife before Takashi could. I bent to pick it up, but Takashi saw what I was planning on doing and kicked my stomach again, but as I fell backwards, I realized that I had managed to get the knife. I stood up and pointed it at Takashi.

He didn't care if I had a knife or not, he lunged again. I aimed the knife for his stomach and it went straight through. I heard Takashi gasp in pain. His eyes were wide as he felt his stomach as he stepped back. But I didn't wait for him to recover; I ran forward and punched him as hard as I could in the face. He stumbled backwards and hit the wall. I put my hand around his throat and aimed the knife for his stomach again, but he stopped me with his left hand. He kneed in the stomach and pushed me back. I tripped over my feet and fell on my back, dropping the knife in the process. I tried to get back up, but Takashi put his hands on my throat and took my hands into his so I couldn't fight back. I glared as he tried to suffocate me.

"How does it feel to be on the brink of death?" He asked me as he reached for something out of my sight. I said nothing, trying to figure out how to do this. But my thoughts were stopped by a sudden searing pain in my right shoulder. My eyes widened and I turned to see the knife plunged into my shoulder.

"Ah!" I yelled as he pulled the knife out and put it up to my face. He pressed it against my cheek until a small cut appeared, bleeding slightly. 'I need to stop this NOW!' I thought as I tried to knee him again, but he was sitting on my stomach, making it impossible to knee him in the groin or anywhere else for that matter. My right arm was hurting like hell and I could barely move it. My left arm was holding his right, making sure I could still breathe.

He brought the knife to my neck and pressed against my jugular. My eyes widened as his smile widened.

"Nothing to say? Hmm … then let's make it fast, shall we? I have other matters to attend to." 'Mom!' I thought as he raised the knife and aimed for my chest. I couldn't move my right arm because of my shoulder and my left arm couldn't reach his in time. 'Sorry mom … Itachi … Sasuke …' I thought as I closed my eyes. I waited for the pain, but it never came. I heard a surprise gasp and then a crash. The weight left my body and I opened my eyes to see Takashi on the table that we had and my mother standing over him. She looked over at me and smiled a small smile and gave me her hand. I took it and I hugged her, being careful not to hit her stomach wound.

"Mom … I am so sorry." I said into her chest.

"No, I am sorry." She let me go and we both looked at Takashi. He seemed to be knocked out.

"I'm going to get the phone to call the cops." I said. She nodded and took the knife away from Takashi, just in case he did wake up.

"Go ahead; I'll make sure he stays knocked out." I nodded and ran/limped my way to the kitchen, holding my right shoulder. I grabbed the phone and dialed the Uchiha's number. I waited for a moment and then I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Hello?" He asked. he didn't know my home number, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Sasuke … I need you to get your dad and bring him over … now." I breathed, taking breaths because of the pain in my right shoulder, left arm, cheek, and throat.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. 'I don't have time to answer your fucking questions!'

"Not now … just hurry. And get the ambulance here too …" I heard Sasuke talk to someone and then I heard Fugaku speaking to me. I sat down on the stool because of the amount of blood loss. I was getting lightheaded.

"Suzuki, I need to know what is wrong. Are you and your family okay?" I was about to answer, but then I heard a gunshot. My eyes widened.

"Suzuki? What was that?" I dropped the phone and ran into the living room to find my mother on the ground with a gunshot wound in her chest.

"Mom?" I asked as I walked toward her, but stopped when Takashi spoke.

"No you don't. I told you what would happen, now you will watch her die." I glared. I was not going to watch my mother die! Takashi smirked and walked forward. 'Big mistake.' I thought as I lunged at him, taking him by surprise. We landed on the floor and the gun left his hand. I made a move for it, but he grabbed my by my hair and dragged me back.

"Damn it!" I yelled as Takashi tried to choke me again, but this time I punched him in the throat, making him stumble backwards. I took this chance to make my way to the gun. I grabbed it and turned around just as Takashi got to me again. I aimed the gun, but me moved my wrist just as I shot, missing him by millimeters. He stood up, taking me with him and tried to get the gun out of my hands. He pushed me into the wall, trying to disorient me, but I kept trying to shoot him. he kneed me again, but I barely felt it since I was focused on keeping the gun and making sure Takashi didn't get it and kill me. I leaned forward, making Takashi fall on his back and me landing on top of him. I pulled the gun away from him and stood up, aiming the gun at his heart. He stopped moving and looked at me. I smirked.

"What's it like when you know you are about to die?" He glared, but then smirked. 'Why is he smirking?' I thought as I pulled the trigger. I didn't move or breathe. 'What? How?' I thought in disbelief.

"I only put two bullets in. One for your mother and one for you." My eyes widened as I realized why he smirked. He was holding the knife again and I had a gun that didn't have any bullets in it. I dropped the gun and ran toward the kitchen. I made it to the kitchen and went for a knife, but I felt a pain in my right shoulder again, but form behind this time. He had stabbed me again! I turned around and he lunged, pushing me to the floor. He aimed the knife for my head, but I moved just in time and the knife hit the floor right where my head had been. He snarled at me and decided to cut me to death. He slashed my stomach, cutting through the wrap that I still had.

"Ah!" I yelled as he kept slashing my stomach and arms. I was bleeding profusely now and if the Uchihas didn't get her the fuck now, I would bleed to death. Takashi finally got tired of cutting me and took aim again. I was too lightheaded to know what the hell was going on, but I knew he stopped cutting me, so I brought my knee up again, but missed. Takashi brought the knife down, but stopped a meter away from where my heart was. My door busted open and his eyes widened while I gave him a small smirk. He glared and made me stand up, putting me in front of him and he put the knife to my throat so he could use me as leverage. We waited for maybe a second when I saw the Uchihas: Fugaku, Itachi, and more of their relatives. Sasuke was a little too young to carry a weapon and be a part of the police, so he wasn't here. I saw Itachi's and Fugaku's eyes widen in shock. I probably looked like hell. I had multiple cuts to my arms and stomach. I had a few on my throat and cheek, but the deeper cuts were on my arms, but the stab wound on my right side wasn't helping either.

"Stay back or she is dead." Takashi said.

"We don't want anyone here to get hurt. Just let her go and you will live." 'That's nice, but I would rather have him die and painful death by your guns, thank you.' I thought sarcastically. I saw Itachi look at me with worry, but I just stared at him.

"I want you all to back up. NOW!" Takashi yelled as he pushed the knife to my throat with more force. They did what he asked, but their guns were still pointed at us.

"Suzuki, how are you doing?" Fugaku asked me. 'How the hell do you think I am?' I wanted to ask, but thought better of it.

"… mom …" I said looking toward the living room. Fugaku nodded at his men and they left, leaving Fugaku, Itachi, Takashi, and me in the kitchen.

"We'll get her, don't worry. Takashi, this can go either way; you can let her go and you live or we can shoot you were you stand right now." I felt Takashi laugh.

"You won't shoot me, you might hurt Suzuki here." He said with a smugness that radiated off of him. I wanted to puke, faint, lie down, sleep, but Takashi was making it fucking hard. 'How the hell can I get out of this mess? I … Itachi!' I thought suddenly looking at him. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I motioned with my left hand a little, trying to tell him to shoot when I counted to three. I saw that he understood, but he didn't want to.

"Suzuki, I-"

"Trust me …" I said and I saw him think about it quickly. He nodded at me and I smiled at bit at him. Takashi noticed the interaction between us and pressed the knife harder against my throat.

"Ah!" I yelled, making the two Uchihas in front of me stiffen.

"Enough silent talk between you two. I am not going to jail again!" I saw surprise in Fugaku's eyes, but I saw anger in Itachi's. 'He knows.' I thought as I held out a one to Itachi, nonchalantly, so Takashi wouldn't see. I wiggled a bit, making Takashi hold me a bit tighter.

"Stop moving bitch."

"Why did you … pick my mom?" I asked him. I felt his smirk.

"She was a grieving widow. The perfect person to control." I seethed in anger and held out another finger, showing two to Itachi. Fugaku knew that we had something planned and didn't stop us. I got ready to move.

"I hope you rot in hell you … bastard." I said. He laughed.

"Who said I was going to hell? I am not the one dying." I smirked, but he didn't see. 'We'll see about that.' I thought as I elbowed in him in the chest.

"Three!" I yelled as I dove for the floor, looking at Takashi. I saw surprise as he got shot three times in the chest. He looked at me and then he fell to the floor, dead. 'Finally.' I thought as I felt my eyes shutting from losing so much fucking blood and from moving too fast since I was low on blood. I felt someone beside me and pick me up.

"Suzuki, I need you to hang in there." It felt like Itachi was talking to me from far away.

My world started to blur and I felt like I was in a different world. I felt like I was floating on clouds, listening to sounds that were far away and I could barely hear them. My world was starting to fade into the blackness, drawing me to sleep. I wanted to sleep, my body needed to sleep, and I felt like it was a good time to sleep. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt myself being put on some kind of stretcher.

"Stay awake Suzuki." I heard someone say. Who? I had no clue, but whoever it was sounded desperate.

"I'm tired." I said vaguely.

"You can sleep later, stay with me." But I was so tired, why didn't he want me to sleep? I heard people's voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was getting jumbled phrases and muffled words.

"… too much blood loss …"

" … can't save her …"

"Any …. relatives?"

I didn't know what they were talking about, but I felt like it was urgent for some reason. Finally, all the voices and sounds were blocked out by two doors that shut. I felt like I was moving, but I didn't care, the beeping sound that I was hearing now was making me even more tired.

"Her pulse is falling!" I heard. 'What's that about?'

"She's going into cardiac arrest! Stay with me Suzuki." I heard a man say, but his voice sounded like he was whispering to me from a mile away. I had closed my eyes a while ago, sleep finally taking over, but for some reason, I couldn't fall asleep.

"Suzuki … why didn't you tell me?" I heard someone say in a sad voice. My heard felt bad for how sad the person sounded, but I didn't know who he was or what he was talking about.

"I should have been there." I narrowed my eyes, even though they were closed. He sounded so familiar and his voiced was getting louder too.

"Don't die." 'Itachi! I could I forget! I am a fucking idiot!' I yelled at myself, now not feeling so tired. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a paramedic putting wired on me. He saw that my eyes were opened and I saw a small sigh of relief.

"That's a girl." He said, drawing Itachi's attention back to me. I looked at him and saw the sadness, but also the relief.

"I … won't die …" I said weakly. I saw him nod, but then I felt my heart suddenly beat faster, making me see black spots.

"Shit! Hurry the fuck up, she needs stitches. She's losing too much blood!" I heard the medic say just as I passed out from the blood loss.

'I feel like shit. What did I do, get trampled by a heard of bulls or something?' I hurt everywhere. My legs felt like they weighed a million pounds; my stomach felt like it got chewed by a fucking bear; both of my arms felt like a demon cat decided to play with my flesh; and my throat felt like I got punched in the jugular a few times and then burned with a iron. 'What the hell- oh shit.' I thought as I replayed what happened with Takashi in my head. He had finally snapped … but I wasn't able to get there before he stabbed my mother. Kami, I hope she is in better shape than me.' I thought as I finally was able to move my fingers and toes a bit. I could feel bandages around my right shoulder, my stomach, both of my arms, and a thin bandage on my throat. All in all, I was fucking lucky to be alive. I decided to slowly open my eyes to see where I was at, although it was pretty obvious I was in the hospital.

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was right. The walls were white, there was a window to my right, a small nightstand to my right, a bunch of machines to my left, and Itachi to my left too. 'Wait … Itachi?' Itachi was sleeping in a chair with his head in his left hand. I smiled softly. He had stayed with me. My head turned toward the door after hearing someone come in.

"Ah, you're awake." I nodded, but said nothing as Sasuke pressed a button to call the nurse.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Like shit." I said, noticing my voice was a bit hoarse. I touched my throat and noticed that I did, indeed, have a bandage on it.

"You received about a two hundred stitches to you cuts and your stab wound." 'Wow … two hundred.' I nodded and glanced at Itachi, asking the question without actually speaking.

"We've strayed all night. I left for breakfast." I nodded.

"…Thank … you." I whispered. I thanked him for everything and he knew it too. He nodded and the door opened again, but a bit loudly this time, waking Itachi. He opened his eyes and saw I was awake. I gave him a small smile, but the nurse started to talk to me, making me look at her.

"It's good to see you are up Suzuki. How are you feeling?" I touched my throat and shook my head, indicating it hurt to talk.

"Of course. It will hurt to talk for a while, but it will get better once your cut gets better." She said. I nodded and the nurse looked at Itachi and Sasuke.

"Your father told me to tell you guys that once Suzuki was ready, to get a statement from her. Not now of course. Now, Suzuki. How much pain are you in. One being no pain and ten being unbearable." I thought for a moment, I wasn't in actual pain, but I was just uncomfortable. I showed a five and she nodded.

"Okay, I will be back in a bit to give you some food. We will discuss you leaving in the morning if you are feeling better." I nodded and she left as quickly as she came. I looked at Itachi and Sasuke to see them looking at me. I didn't know what to say to them, they knew about Takashi now … even the abuse. I sighed and looked away from them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sasuke asked. Itachi had yet to say anything and I was beginning to think he was mad at me. I sighed and saw a pad of paper with a pen next to it. I grabbed it and started to write.

I am sorry, but he threatened that if I told anyone, he would kill my mother. I couldn't risk that.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, making me narrow my eyes. What were they hiding?

"I'm going to tell your friends how you are. They have been asking about you, but they aren't allowed in yet." I nodded at him, knowing fully that he didn't want to tell me something. Once he was gone, I looked at Itachi to see him staring at me. 'What are you thinking?" I asked myself as I tried to read his eyes, but they were secretive.

"Ita-"

"I am so sorry." My eyes widened. He sounded so … so broken. I stared at his eyes and saw that they were wet. 'Tears.' My eyes softened, he thought I was going to die. I wrote down something and showed it to him.

No, I am. I should have told you, but I was too afraid. It's NOT your fault!

He shook his head.

"I should have followed you to make sure you were okay. You looked so scared. It's my fault you are in here." I glared and wrote again.

STOP! Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault that bastard was abusive and it's not your fault that I hid it form you. You are not to blame here … it's me.

He stared at me for a while and then nodded a bit. I knew he still blamed himself, but he was willing to let it go a little bit. I smiled and wrote again.

Thank you for trusting me about the whole shooting thing.

Itachi smirked a little bit, but said nothing. I looked out my window again and suddenly thought of something. 'Why didn't I ask before?!' I felt so bad for not asking before. I quickly wrote something down and showed Itachi, hoping for good news.

How's my mom doing?

Itachi looked me in the eyes and didn't look away for a long time. My eyes widened in realization. 'No … it can't be…' My heart started to raze, making the machine beep faster. Itachi stood up quickly and walked over to me. I shook my head, making the tears go away.

"No …" I said holding my head. My mother did not die! I couldn't lose both of my parents! I just couldn't! Itachi sat down on my bed and pulled me into him. I didn't hesitate and I put my head into his chest, fisting his shirt with my hands. 'My mother … she … she couldn't have died! She … wouldn't leave me alone!' I thought. Itachi continued to hold me, expecting me to cry, but I couldn't. I promised my dad … even now … I couldn't break that promise.

"No … no …" I said over and over again. Itachi said nothing and let me fist his shirt like it was a life line. He continued to hold me until I fell asleep, thinking how the hell I was going to move on and where I was going to stay. I didn't have any other family … I wanted my mother back … I wanted my old life back like it was when my dad was alive.

҉ _-( Awesome symbol I am using to make it a different day!)_

"Hello Suzuki. How are you feeling today?" My nurse asked me as she walked in with a clipboard. I had gotten up around nine in the morning, with Itachi gone. I hadn't expected for him to stay another night and I wanted to thank for him for giving me some space. I woke up feeling numb and I didn't feel like taking to anyone.

I looked at the nurse who came in and sighed.

"I am fine." I said simply. The nurse nodded and wrote on the clipboard.

"I need to check on your wounds and if they are doing fine, you should be able to go home later tonight." 'Home … what home?' I thought as I nodded. She undid the bandages on my arms and looked them over. The deep slashed I had were still a bit red and were taking a while to heal, but they were healing ... very slowly. She then looked at me neck. Talking had been a bit easier when I woke up, but I didn't really need to talk much, so I didn't; only when the nurse asked me questions.

"Your neck is looking a lot better. Your arms are going to take a bit to heal, but they are looking good too." I nodded.

"Alright, let's look at your stomach, shall we?" I lied down and she undid my bandages.

"You bruises are healing very well. How does this feel?" She asked as she pressed on my ribs a little. I winced in pain and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to the doctor, but it looks like you are leaving later today." She said smiling. I nodded and looked out the window.

What now? My dad was dead, my mother just died, and no home to go back to. I mean, sure, I could go back … but live on my own, in the house where Takashi killed my mother and tried to kill me? There was no way in hell. I didn't want to bother the Uchihas anymore. I felt horrible for not telling them and for hiding the abuse. I called them last minute, hoping they would get to my house in time to save my mother and me. They were like another family to me, but I didn't know how to face them again. They knew something was wrong, but they trusted me to tell them on my own time, and look what happened. If I had talked to them sooner and asked for help, Takashi would be in jail and my mother would still be alive.

"Hey." I snapped my head to the left to see Sasuke walking in. I nodded at him. He walked over to the window nad sat on the ledge.

"How are you holding up?" He asked me. I looked at him, trying to come up with the words of how I felt.

"I'm sorry." his face showed shock and confusion.

"You shouldn't-"

"I should have told you guys, but I didn't." I saw him think over what I said and I saw him narrow his eyes.

"This was not your fault." I shook my head, it was my fault. I didn't do anything to prevent it when I should have.

"If I went to you guys, it would have ended differently." I said.

"You didn't know how it would end. You were protecting your mother."

"And look where that got her!" I yelled.

"You did your best, stop blaming yourself because you aren't the one to blame. If you want to blame someone, blame that monster."

"Yeah … look where that got me." I said looking away from him. I heard him sigh and I glanced at him.

"Listen, it is not your fault, no matter how much you believe it is. It's Takashi's fault. You need to trust me on this." 'Trust you … how can you still trust me?' I knew he was right, but I still felt horrible for not telling them.

"Okay." I finally said. He looked at me and gave me a, 'I know you still blame yourself, but as long as you are okay, I am okay' look. I gave him a small smile and we fell into a comfortable silence until he spoke about me leaving.

"When can you leave?"

"Today." I stated as I looked at him. He nodded and gave me a small smile. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"I'll see you later. Get some rest."

"Wait-" I started, but the door shut. 'What the hell was that about?' I thought as I lied back down. 'Guess I'll find out later.' I thought as I closed my eyes, not thinking about later.

I woke up a bit after three in the afternoon and soon after, my nurse came in with some of my clothes.

"Let's get the wires off you and get your dressed to go home." I nodded, I hated hospitals anyway. They were always so dreary and boring as hell!

After I got dressed in some sweat pants and a T-shirt, the nurse helped me walk a little, even though I could walk fine.

"Looks like you're good to go. I'll take you down, people are waiting for you." I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing as we left the room I was staying in.

We took the elevator down to the main floor and we walked to the waiting area. As we went through the doors, I saw Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, and my whole volleyball team. Sakura saw me first and stood up and ran over to me, grabbing me into a hug.

"I am so glad you are okay!" I smiled and hugged back.

"Me too." She let go and the rest of my team hugged me.

"It's good to see you on your feet Suzuki." My coach said. I nodded at her.

"We just came to see how you were, we have a game to get to. Feel better." I nodded at them and wished them luck. Once they were gone, I looked over at the Uchihas. Mikoto hugged me gently.

"It's good to see you doing better." I smiled at her.

"Alright, let's get going, it's going to storm soon." Fugaku said. We all nodded and I walked beside Sasuke and Itachi to their car. I sat on the right side beside Itachi, looking out the window. The drive back to their house was about an hour and a half. After a few minutes into the drive, the storm started; rain fell hard and the thunder roared, but storms were soothing and started to make me tired. I felt my eyes start to get heavy and I leaned on Itachi. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt him look at me, but he didn't say anything.

I woke up as we pulled in to their garage. I yawned and looked at Itachi.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He said as I got out of the car. We headed inside and went to their living room. I sat on the couch and put my knees into my chest. Sasuke and Itachi sat next to me while Mikoto and Fugaku sat across from us. Fugaku looked like he wanted to ask me questions, but seemed hesitant. Mikoto, on the other hand, seemed like she wanted to hold me. I knew what they were going to talk about and I didn't really want to have that conversation, but I knew I would have to sooner or later.

"Suzuki … can you explain?" Fugaku finally asked. I looked at the floor and sighed.

"Where do you want me to begin?" I asked softly.

"When did it start?" I stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of where to start.

"After my dad died, my mother was upset and so was I. After a year or so, my mother met Takashi. He helped my mother get over my dad, but he seemed to only care about my mother; he didn't try to console me at all. Instead he gave me gifts and money, trying to buy me over. He seemed okay to me, but as long as my mother was happy, I didn't care. When she was with Takashi, she was happy; I was happy for her. They decided to get married about two years after, when I was about thirteen or so. That's when things changed." I said taking a breath. I didn't want to talk about it, but I knew I would sooner or later and the sooner I got it over with, the better it would be.

"Shortly after their wedding, I started to notice that Takashi was yelling at my mother, telling her how useless she was. It stayed at yelling for a while, but one day I noticed that she had a split lip. I confronted him about it, but he blew me off, telling me I was too naïve to know anything. I knew better though and I kept an eye on my mother. One time, I walked in on him hitting my mother in the face. I stood up for her, but he yelled at me and my mother took his side. I knew then that she was either in denial or she was too caught up in her 'love' for him. I told him that if he hit my mother again I would go to the cops … but he laughed at me. He said that if I did, he would kill my mother. The horrible part about it though, was that he was friends with every cop in Konoha before you guys came. They wouldn't have arrested him anyway, no matter how much evidence there was. If my mother had told them that she accidently hurt herself, they wouldn't question it.

Takashi had never hit me until recently. I don't even remember what it was about, but he slapped me. I knew then I was in trouble. He didn't care about my mother or me and he certainly didn't care whether I was in pain or not." I said.

"It got worse when he realized that his cop friends were leaving and that new ones were replacing them. He made sure that I wouldn't tell the new cops what he was doing. Then I realized it was you guys that were moving here and taking over. I thought I could finally tell someone about it, but he kept threatening my mother's life … I didn't want to take that chance. I … I am so sorry." I said looking to the floor. I, no matter how many times I said sorry, felt horrible about not telling them.

"You should not blame yourself. He had been doing the exact same thing to other people and he knew what he was doing." Fugaku said. I looked at him and nodded, even though I still felt bad.

"Enough of this horrid conversation. Suzuki, you are more than welcome to stay with us." My eyes widened. they were going to take care of me and … let me stay? That was a little … too kind of them.

"I couldn't-"

"No, you are a daughter to me and you are staying." I smiled, it looked like I didn't have any choice in the matter, but I was okay staying with them.

"Thank you … all of you." I said looking at them all. They smiled.

"Alright, tomorrow, if you are ready to go, we can go get your things and move them here. For now, you can borrow anything you need. Okay?" Mikoto said standing. I nodded.

"I am going to start dinner. Let any of us know if you need anything." I nodded again, standing. Fugaku smiled at me and then left the room. Sasuke and Itachi led me up to the second floor, to the guest bedroom. It was right next to Itachi's and had a view of their backyard. They had a small lake with a small island with a tree in the middle. It was a lovely sight. This was my new home and I was okay with that. The Uchihas were great people with good hearts. I thanked Sasuke and Itachi and they left me to go about my new room.

My room had wooden furniture, dark blue carpet, dark blue walls, a big bathroom that had tile on the floor, and a balcony that over looked the lake. All in all, it was perfect.

Later that night, I had gone to my room after dinner to have some peace to think over things. I sat outside and smelled the wet atmosphere. The rain had gone, but I could still see some lightning in the distance. I leaned on the railing and sighed as I looked at the clouds that were moving off.

'I miss you guys.' I missed how my mother used to come to all my games before Takashi came. I missed how my dad played tag with me, letting me catch him, but him never catching me; he said I was just too fast for him. I shook my head, he was such a bad liar and he knew it too. Not having my mother around anymore was going to be difficult. I couldn't talk to her abut college, about school drama, and about how volleyball was going. Sure, Mikoto was there, but it wouldn't ever be the same thing. I sighed and left the balcony. I couldn't live in the past, it wasn't healthy and it would only make me depressed. I had to … to think of the glass half-full instead of half-empty. I was still alive and I had people that care for me. I still had a future ahead of me and I shouldn't give up on it. I shut the doors and got dressed in the pajamas that were in the dresser. I smiled, they were guy pajamas. I didn't care though, guy clothes were always more comfortable. Once I was dressed, I got ready for bed and lied down on the queen bed. I turned off the lights and closed my eyes.

I gasped and shot up in bed. 'It was only a dream … only a dream!' I said to myself. I shook from the shock and from being so scared. I dreamed that Takashi had come back to finish me off. I knew it was absurd, but it felt so real … I felt like he could walk right through my door any moment and kill me without a thought. 'That's it.' I thought as I got out of my bed and quietly walked out of my room, making no sound. I walked over to Itachi's door, thinking about knocking or if I should just get something to drink. 'I shouldn't bug him … it's really late.' I thought as I turned away from the door, about to make my way to their kitchen, but then his door opened. I turned around and saw obsidian eyes, worried. I ran up to him and hugged him. I didn't care if I was being too clingy, I was sad, angry, scared, and needed a hug. He hugged me back and closed his door.

He led me to his bed and he sat down with me.

"A nightmare?" I nodded and hugged my knees.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head; I didn't want to, it was still too real. He nodded.

"Okay. You can sleep here tonight." He said, I looked at him and saw him staring at me. I slowly nodded, accepting. He got up and let me get comfy, in his bed, and sat down next to me.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I …. don't leave … please." He nodded and stayed next to me. I closed my eyes, but I kept seeing Takashi with a knife. I sat up, making Itachi look at me again.

"I … keep seeing him … with a knife." I said. Itachi knew exactly who I was talking about and thought for a moment before he started to open his mouth to talk, but I stopped him.

"Itachi … please … just … just-" I didn't know what to say, but Itachi pulled me into a hug and I accepted.

"It's okay to cry." He suddenly said. My eyes widened and I pulled away a little bit, looking at him.

"What?"

"I know about your promise." I shook my head, not knowing what to say.

"How?"

"You just told me." I laughed a bit, letting tears run down my face.

"Sneaky bastard." I said as I hugged him. I felt him laugh a little and he hugged back. I cried into his shirt, not really caring if his shirt got soaked or not, he was, after all, the one whom told me to cry in the first place. This time, I didn't argue. I felt like my dad would understand and it felt good to let go of all the emotions I had held onto.

I cried for a long time, slowly getting more tired. I was almost asleep when I felt Itachi lie down, still holding me. I snuggled into him and fell asleep from the steady beating of his heart and the warmth that he emitted. I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

After a while, I started to get more comfortable with the Uchihas and living with them instead of my mother. Her funeral was a week after her death and Itachi stood with me and let me squeeze his hand so I wouldn't cry. I didn't cry in front of anyone besides Itachi, he made it easier to let my emotions go and he helped me move on. I had gotten my things from my house, with the help of Sasuke and Itachi. I stayed home from school for about a week so I could get my act together and start to move on. I went to the last volleyball game and cheered my team on from the bench. We played against Mist and we won by a land slide. After a bit, I was getting used to my new life and embracing it. I was moving on, but I would never forget my parents. The Uchihas were amazing people and I came to see them as my real family. Except for Itachi. Itachi was different. He let me sleep in his bed whenever I had a nightmare, he was comforting whenever I cried, and he was a great guy.

Itachi and I were becoming really close, more than friends and I didn't mind at all. Sasuke was an amazing brother who didn't mind Itachi and me being together and I was thrilled.

My life was finally becoming right and I was happy. I hadn't been this happy since I lived in Tokyo. Yes, I had my sordid memories, but those memories would help push me to be the happiest I could be. My parents were always in my mind, from morning 'til night, and they helped me strive for a perfect life. And with everything the Uchihas had done for me, I was getting my perfect life that I imagined.

I always thought that people could never be so vile and go so low and abuse women. But after meeting and living with a monster who had done exactly what I thought would never happen. Not getting help from people was a mistake that I will live with the rest of my life, but with everything I went through the last few years, I learned that if you ask for help, you will get it. Not doing anything because of a worthless threat that a fucker said is absurd. Abusers are cocky, arrogant, bastards that think that their victims will do exactly what he/she asks. But if the victim goes and gets help, they prove they are more than some petty victim. Even though I didn't get help right away, I fought back and showed I wasn't going to take it anymore.

I sighed as I walked home from school, it was the last day and I was now on summer vacation. I smiled as I walked into the Uchiha house and took off my shoes. Sasuke had stayed after to talk to Naruto about having a part at his house. I hadn't seen Itachi after school, so I decided to head home without him. I walked into my room and dropped my bag in the closet. I turned around and noticed something was off. I raised my eyebrow, realizing that my balcony door was open.

"Hello?" I asked, but got no answer. I slowly made my way over and my eyes widened at the sight.

"Um … what are you doing?" I asked with a smile as I walked onto my balcony. Me smirked at me, making me raise my eyebrows.

"Hn." I shook my head and hugged Itachi.

"So, what is all of this anyway?" I asked looking at the table that had water, chicken, cheese, and some other food. Itachi walked me over to the table and we both sat down. He still hadn't answered my question.

"Ita-"

"Happy birthday." My eyes widened. How the hell did I forget my own birthday? I smiled whole-heartedly at him.

"Thank you … for all of this and everything you've done for me." I said. He nodded and we began to eat.

As we ate, I stared at Itachi. He was a great guy and he was now working for his dad, helping protect Konoha. I was extremely happy to be his girlfriend. I wanted to be with him forever and I knew he felt the same because he told me when he thought I was asleep one night. I was happy and I knew that my life was only going to get better from this point on.

* * *

Sorry for any grammar errors you may find! I hope it was okay and that my ending wasn't too bad! R&R&F please! Thank you all for reading and staying with me until the end! Love you all! ^-^ Cookies for everyone! Ja ne!


End file.
